31 Days of Halloween
by Miss Ailis
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding the holiday of Halloween and the general month of October. Everything from cute moments to more intimate ones. Pairings include: SebastianxCiel, AloisxClaude, CielxElizabeth and even AloisxCiel. 31 Days of Halloween is given an overall mature rating for the stories that do include mature content.
1. A Very Pink Halloween

A/N: Thanks for reading my series of one shots entitled "31 Days of Halloween". I really do hope you enjoy my work and please leave a review to let me know how I am doing.  
Elizabeth surprises Ciel with a visit on Halloween.

* * *

**A Very Pink Halloween**

Ciel had been in his study going over, or at least attempting to, his paperwork. The Halloween holiday had always been busy for the Funtom Company and sales were generally up. He had used this opportunity to push new merchandise and the reception had been better than his expectations. He was quickly becoming bored with his work, though, and just sat there staring at it. He heard his door open and looked up to see Sebastian coming in.

"My Lord, Elizabeth Middleford is here and wishes to see you. I told her.." he began to say but was cut off from a loud cry.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried out as she ran past Sebastian and toward him, giving him a sideways hug as he sat there.

"Lizzy! Why are you here?" Ciel asked as he stood and disengaged himself from the crushing hug.

"It's Halloween! I wanted to have a party with you," she said, smiling sweetly, as was her way. Her yellow hair was pulled into a long braid and her dress was a soft pink that resembled something close to a person of the middle class. "Care to guess who I am?"

Ciel just looked at her, wondering if she was really going to wait for him to guess. He had no clue who she was supposed to be. She looked like she normally did: cute but not as dolled up as usual. He gave it a few seconds though before he shook his head, earning a giggle from Lizzy.

"I'm Rapunzel! Where is your costume?"

"Lizzy, I didn't plan on doing anything for Halloween. I have work to do," he said as nicely as he could but she got a sad look on her face that he felt helpless against.

"You are always working and we never get to see each other. Can't you just take this one night off? Please?" she asked, looking too adorable for her own good with those puppy eyes.

"I-I suppose," Ciel said, blushing lightly and internally groaning for having caved so easily. "Sebastian, prepare us a Halloween treat and some tea."

"Yes, my Lord. I shall bring the cart to the seating room in but a moment," he said and smirked as he gave a small bow before leaving.

"Ciel, I want to do bobbing for apples! The kids on the street today were talking it. Apparently you fill a tub with water and put apples in it. Then you stick your face in it and try to grab an apple with your teeth! It sounds like such fun! Oh! We should also make paper chains to decorate the hall with! Black and orange to go with Halloween! This is going to be a great Halloween!" Lizzy exclaimed, clearly excited to be spending the day with Ciel.

"I can have Sebastian set it up. Come, let us go to the seating room and have some tea," Ciel said, offering his arm and then leading her out.

~6-9~

Ciel couldn't imagine why he had allowed himself to be talked into this. After the tea and some delicious candy corn cupcakes, Elizabeth had managed to get him to sit here on the floor cutting out strips of paper for a chain. As he cut the strips, Lizzy was busy making pink bat cutouts, saying something about how black and orange were too scary and that everything should be pink. He hadn't wanted to argue so here he sat, cutting black and pink paper and making chains.

"Ciel, you should put on a costume! It would look so cute!" Lizzy exclaimed, giggling a gain.

"I don't have one, Lizzy."

"Hmm, I know!" she said excitedly, grabbing some paper and turning around to make something. When she was done, she stood and made sure to keep whatever it was hidden before placing it on his head. "There! You can be an Indian!"

Ciel grabbed whatever it was and saw that she had make a orange band to go around his head and a large red "feather", red construction paper cut to resemble one, stood up from the back. He looked at Lizzy, who was smiling, and put it back on.

"Thanks, Lizzy."

She gave a giggle and hugged Ciel before Sebastian came in with a tub. Lizzy ran over and was excitedly talking about how she couldn't wait to bob for apples while Ciel slowly got up and walked over. He saw Sebastian give him a questioning look when he saw the feather but Ciel gave him a glare and challenged him to speak out about it. Sebastian didn't, instead settling for a small smirk of amusement as he shrugged his shoulders and put some apples into the water.  
Ciel looked around the room at the many different decorations Lizzy had managed to put up. Pink and black chains hung from the columns, pink bats were everywhere, and orange paper pumpkins decorated the walls. He knew it wasn't much but he was glad regardless that Sebastian had to clean it all up later. It felt a bit like revenge for that smirk. All of a sudden, Lizzy was facing him and had been talking, looking at her a bit sheepishly because he hadn't heard anything.

"You first Ciel!" she said suddenly and he looked at the tub.

Heaving a sigh, he kneeled before it and took off the paper band so it wouldn't get ruined. One last look at Lizzy, he took in a breath and dunked his head into the tub. He hadn't expected it to be so cold though and he immediately came back up, rubbing the water out of his face with his hands.

"It's cold!"

"Aww, come on, Ciel. You have to try it! Remember, grab them with your teeth," Lizzy said, taking a towel and wiping his face for him.

Blushing only a bit, he whispered a quick 'thanks' before he went back in, this time his mouth open as he tried to get an apple. It was actually much harder than he thought as he felt them moving away from him. He came back up a few times to hear Lizzy laughing and cheering him on before he had finally managed to grab one. He came back up with it in his mouth and he smiled, feeling accomplished and having had maybe just a little fun. He grabbed it after taking a bite and set it on the floor. His eye patch felt like it was a bit loose but before he could fix it, Sebastian was already doing that himself. In fact, he had just given him a dry one to replace the wet one.

"You did it Ciel. Now it's my turn!"

Ciel watched as Lizzy kneeled next to him at the tub and plunged her head in, mouth wide open. She moved about a bit as she tried to get one and Ciel couldn't help but smirk. He didn't cheer like she had but he did give her a big grin when she came back up with an apple, in a lot less time than he had.

"That was actually lots of fun! Wasn't it, Ciel?" she asked happily, drying her face with a towel as the two sat there, Sebastian cleaning everything up.

"It wasn't bad. What else would you like to do, Lizzy?" Ciel asked, having long ago given up on getting any work done today and instead settling for spending his afternoon and evening with Lizzy and put the head band back on.

"I have dinner preparations set up in the dinning hall if you please," Sebastian said before Lizzy could answer. "I have made for you today a creamy pumpkin soup with a side of fresh berries. I thought it would be appropriate given the holiday."

"That sounds yummy! Then after we eat, I want to watch a film Ciel," Lizzy said as the two of them headed to the dining hall.

"Sebastian, you can set that up while we eat. Understood?" Ciel commanded, sitting down at his seat and knowing full well that Sebastian would handle everything.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, giving a bow and leaving to handle the task.

~6-9~

The rest of the dinner had been spent with Lizzy talking almost nonstop about how much fun she was having, how she was glad Ciel had spent the day with her and then about some of the cute dresses she wanted him to see at a few upcoming balls that he was still even debating on going to. When they had finished, Sebastian had cleared away the table and then lead them to where he had set up a projector for the film.

"I am so excited, Ciel! Which movie is it, Sebastian?" Lizzy asked as she sat on the sofa that had been positioned before the screen.

"I am glad to say that I was able to find a move that was best suited for the occasion: The Phantom of the Opera. It is a rather new film but one that shows such promise as to be a hit among the city."

Ciel had sat down on the couch while Sebastian was talking and Lizzy had sat close to him. Figuring he might as well let it be, he watched as the movie began to play on the screen. He had to admit that it really was a rather good film and at least Lizzy seemed to love it. Thinking of her, he looked toward her to find she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Deciding it was best not to wake her, he turned his attention back to the screen and pretended not to notice.  
When Sebastian came back at the end of the film, he shut down the projector and went around to the front of the couch. What he saw surprised him and then a slow smirk made its way onto his face. Lizzy's head was on Ciel's shoulder as she slept and Ciel had fallen asleep himself, his head resting on top of Lizzy's. Grabbing a blanket, he settled it around the two and left them to sleep. He cleared everything up and went to go about clearing the decorations in the main hall, pink bats and all.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	2. The Demon Within

A/N: Ciel has been a demon for a while now and has had Sebastian helping him to get adjusted. However, one night he slips away with a need for blood and to let out the demon within.

* * *

**The Demon Within**

It had all begun with just a simple desire: revenge. This revenge had led to a contract and the contract had allowed for the revenge to become reality. However, things were not meant to unfold as easily as that. With the soul stolen that was to be made payment for such a contract, it had to be retrieved. Once retrieved it had to be nudged to recall for without its memory the soul did not know it had had its revenge and so it could not be stolen. With another bargain struck, events began to unfold and the wills of two separate souls began to collide. Now the battle was over, the soul had recalled, and yet it could not be taken. One more thing defeated the being from taking it: the soul was now immortal; transformed into a being such as his self and the contract tied him to it for all eternity.

Many do not know of this tale for what sane person talks of revenge, contracts, souls being stolen and demons? Well, not a one for fear of being sent to the asylum. However, it is all true and this exact story just so happens to belong to one known as Ciel Phantomhive, Earl and now a demon. He had made a contract with the demon Sebastian and due to the circumstances described the demon was forced to be under the control of Ciel forever.

Years have passed since these events have occurred and now a deadly predator stalks his prey, the urge to kill overpowering as the demon within begins to break loose.

~6-9~

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. _

The noise of the steady heartbeat rang blissfully in his ears as he watched a young woman walking along the deserted street. Her blood sang in her veins and she smelled clean, fresh; delectable. The powerful urge in his chest clenched at him painfully as his vision turned red. His fangs had elongated past his bottom lip and throbbed painfully.

For some days now, Ciel had been battling with his demon urges for blood and the thrill of a kill. Sebastian had warned him that a time like this would come and that being young he would not be able to contain it. Being stubborn, Ciel had just waved it off as if it was of no importance, not bothering to ask how it could be handled.

Now, he stood in an alley way as his glaring red eyes greedily followed the woman. His body felt hot, his fangs itched to sink into warm flesh and his demon called for blood; to tear its claws and fangs into the poor woman and feast in her fear. He still tried to combat these urges but they were strong and held onto him firmly, whispering sweet encouragement to stalk the woman.

So giving in to the alluring voice, he began to follow her down the street. She didn't notice him as she continued to walk. He picked up his pace and immediately withdrew his fangs and claws, making sure his eyes took on its usually blue hue before tying his eye patch around his head running up to her.

"Please, I am lost. Can you help me?" he said, imitating a fearful lost child and glad his growth had been stunted a bit by his transformation.

The woman turned around and looked at him before kneeling down to look at him. She gave him a warm smile and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before asking if he could remember where he lived. He shook his head and made his eye become tearful. She tried to reassure him and stood to look around before coaxing him to follow her so she could find them some help.

He gave a wicked smile as she walked away and he quickly followed her. When they reached the opening of an alley, he gave a short cry before he ran down it. The woman called after him and he could hear her following him into the darkness. He hid behind a dumpster and took his patch off, allowing his demon to surge forward as she neared him. She kept calling out to him and past him. A chilling growl leaving his chest, he stepped out and walked up to her as she turned around, frightened by the growl he had given her.

Ciel growled again as he smelled her fear on the air and the demon roared to kill her. A wicked grin stretched his mouth evilly, showing his fangs as he stalked toward her. He saw her look around to see if she could escape but she couldn't so she opened her mouth to scream. The scream never left her throat as Ciel lunged at her and bit into her throat, a strange gurgling coming out instead.

The taste of her blood and fear was pure ecstasy as he drank the warm fluid. His claws dug into her skin as he held her close. He was almost dislodged when she fell to her knees but he regained his footing and pulled more blood from her veins. He felt her life leave her and pushed her dead body away from him. Some of her blood stained his chin and ran in rivulets down his neck. The urge to kill was still strong and so was his thirst for blood. However, he sensed that he wasn't alone and turned to see another set of red eyes: Sebastian.

"What a mess you have made, young Master. I had warned you this would happen but you didn't heed my warning. Now you have recklessly killed a woman and I must clean up your mess," he said, walking forward with a small frown even though his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Shut up," Ciel growled back, having regained some sanity back from the kill. "What am I supposed to do now? How can I stop these urges?"

"You cannot," he said with a wicked grin. "You simply have to give in to them until your demon is sated with its need to kill and feast. Of course if you so please, I have the perfect place where you can unleash the true glory of your demon to satisfy it."

"Where?"

"How would massacring an occult trying to summon a demon sound to you?" Sebastian asked and grinned when he saw the raw rage and fury fill Ciel's eyes.

"Take me there," he demanded and took a step toward the older demon.

"With pleasure, my Lord," he said and gave a sadistic grin.

If the buffoons in the occult wanted to summon a demon, then they would get one. It just wouldn't be what they expected and not one would be spared. Ciel had been a victim to such people when he had been human and young and to slaughter another set of such fools was just what his inner demon longed to do. This was going to be one bloodbath to remember.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	3. Curse of the Phantomhives

A/N: It is well known that the Phantomhive Mansion is cursed. This is the story as told by a journal found in the abandoned mansion of one of its many victims.

* * *

**Curse of the Phantomhives**

In its prime, the great Phantomhive mansion had been a pristine, grey-white stone jewel among the surrounding greenery and gardens. There had been a lovely couple and their adorable son that resided in the large home. They were happy and everything seemed to be completely normal before a fire destroyed everything there was. The bodies had not been found and it was assumed that they entire family had perished. Then one day, the mansion seemed to have sprung back, an exact copy of the former estate as if it were an apparition. Many would have thought it was unless they had seen with their own eyes the young Phantomhive boy, Ciel, living within the vast stone structure. He had not come back in one piece or alone: an eye patch covering his right now and a butler all in black by his side.

Now, there are rumors surrounding the old home about how the ghosts of Ciel's parents haunted the place. Every visitor there had been always came back talking about how the house felt weird, felt alive. One such visitor had left with a badly injured leg, claiming to have been attacked by a demon. Suffice it to say, the man had been committed to Bedlam and it was there that he still insisted that a demon had attacked him. He later mentioned something about the whole mansion being twisted and that the Earl Ciel Phantomhive had to be a demon too.

No one gave him any credit until more strange occurrences happened; one very crucial event being when the butler had died and then was seen alive once more. It left everyone wondering just what went on in that mansion so far out of town. It intrigued everyone but no one was brave enough to face whatever horrors they may witness there. That is, no one until Thomas Fletch. This is his tale as told from his own diary found after the place had been abandoned. He had barely lasted a week.

~6-9~

_Oct. 24th_

_As many know, there sits a mansion of some curiosity a ways out of London. Rumors run rampant about it being haunted and occupied by demons. My own curiosity piqued, I have decided to investigate these mattes. This shall be my record of everything that will happen to me. Should anything happen, I hope this journal makes its way to capable hands and that my story is spread. _

_My name is Thomas Fletch and I came to London in order to bury my grandfather, Samuel Fletch. I had had trouble traversing the many streets of London looking for the Undertaker until a boy and his butler had been kind enough to give me direction. In fact, they had been on their own way to the same location as well. I had to wonder why such a young boy would have to visit the Undertaker's but I felt it was not polite to ask. If that wasn't enough, the Undertaker had been a most curious fellow. When I had asked what the payment was for his services, he had asked me to simply make him laugh. I remember staring at him, perplexed by what he had said. The boy and the butler had stood in the back and I turned to see if perhaps this was some strange joke. It wasn't when upon further question the Undertaker had asked for the same thing. _

"_What on earth should I do to make you laugh?"_

"_Why, what do all people do to make one laugh? They tell a joke of course. A laugh is all I require for my services," he had said, his voice low and very creepy sounding in my opinion. _

"_Well, what kinds of joke are looking for?"_

"_Preferable one that will make me laugh, of course."_

_By this time I had become thoroughly confused, unsure of what I should do. How was I supposed to make him laugh when I hardly knew of any jokes? I very well couldn't have just made one up on the spot, I would have most assuredly failed. I was about to ask about an alternative when the strange butler had stepped forward._

"_If I may, I can assist you in making your payment. Will that be fine, Undertaker?" he had asked and I looked at him with such relief, although the Undertaker had seemed a bit put out._

"_That is quite alright. Just make it a very good one~" he had replied and gave a chuckle that sent cold shivers down my spine._

_We, meaning the boy and I, had been asked to give the butler a moment and waited outside. It was a bit awkward for me but I found myself wanting to thank the young lad._

"_I must thank you and your butler for this. I really appreciate it."_

"_It is of no trouble. I have important business I need to discuss with the Undertaker and if I had waited for you to make the payment then I would have been waiting all day. So it was no trouble at all when it saves me from wasting my time because of some nitwit," he had said, all high and noble. _

_I had been utterly speechless by how the boy had acted toward me. First he was helping me and then he was acting as if I couldn't be worth more than the mud on the soles of his shoes. I was about to try and ask him why the sudden hostility when a loud cackle could be heard from inside. We were invited back in and the Undertake had taken me aside to set a date for the burial._

_"Thank you very much. If I may ask, is there a place of lodgings nearby that I can spend a fair week in?"_

_"That information would require another payment and I am sure my next customers grow weary of waiting," he said and pointed at a very annoyed looking little boy. _

_"I'm sorry. I guess I shall be on my way."_

"_Just a moment, Mr. Fletch, if you do not mind," the Undertaker asked and I stopped to look at him. "You wouldn't perhaps be the same Thomas Fletch related to Earl Greyson Fletch, would you?"_

"_I am but I am afraid only distantly. He and I do not get along very well."_

"_If it is lodgings you seek, Mr. Fletch, than I will provide it for you," the boy said. "Just don't interfere with my business and only stick to the main public rooms. I will have my butler give you the tour later. Sebastian, get him a carriage to take him to the manor. There is a parlor to the left of the main entrance. You can wait there."_

"_Are you sure you will not mind my intrusion?"_

"_I owe the Earl Greyson a favor and what better way to repay that than to waste in on an estranged family member? Just go before I decide to change my mind."_

"_Thank you very much."_

_I had followed the butler, Sebastian, outside and he had helped me with the carriage so I could pick up my things and then head to the large manor._

_That had been many hours ago now as I sit here in my room writing this at my desk. The clerk that had helped me with my bags and the carriage runner had told me of the stories of this place and I must say that I am rather fascinated. The tour had been brief and it seems that I am only allowed in the parlor, library, dining hall, my room, and to the game parlor upon invitation. I have yet to receive such an invitation but I hope to soon. _

~6-9~

_Oct. 25th_

_It is my first official day of my stay at the Phantomhive Estate. So far the service from the butler Sebastian has been over exemplary. He is most definitely the best butler I have come across. Although, there does seem to be a strange feeling about him when I am around him. I am not quite sure what it is but it is definitely a tad ominous. _

_Regardless, I must say the while the butler seems utterly perfect, the rest of the staff isn't quite all there. The maid is the most clumsy woman I have ever met. Just this morning she was balanced on a chair trying to take down a whole stack of plates when she lost her footing and fell. Now I am not sure how but Sebastian had catch her and all the plates, not a single one broken. I am still baffled by how this feat could have been accomplished. It had almost been a bit, inhuman to say the least._

_If that had not been enough, I was walking around a bit and found myself a bit parched. So I found my way to the kitchen only to hear some explosion within. Looking inside saw a cook with ash all over his face and the food scorched. The butler had come in, once again, and had turned the food into a very delicious meal for our lunch. I do not yet know how but the butler is also an experienced chef as well. By this point it seemed as if there was nothing he could do._

_Thoroughly surprised by the talent of the butler, I had decided to clear my head in the garden. As I walked though, I reached a large pasture of dead plants. The gardener was nearby as he wailed to the butler. I looked at the pasture and thought that surely such a feat as making it all grow back was impossible. Yet when I next visited it later, it had been transformed into some desert oasis. I was very skeptical that this could have been done by just a mere butler but there was literally no one else and I highly doubted the Earl would have done this. _

_Speaking of the Earl, I have yet to see very much of him. He had come for breakfast, lunch, and dinner but hardly spoke a word. I have not a clue why but the child seems just as off as the butler. I could have sworn his eyes were always on me, staring but every time I would glance his way they never were. Perhaps there is something going on in the mansion. I just hope that some of the rumors are not true._

~6-9~

_Oct.29th_

_I know it has been several days since my last entry. I must apologize. You see, I had to attend my grandfather's funeral on the 26th. It had been a very somber occasion. The Undertaker seemed quite professional at the time and I was glad for it. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler had accompanied me, for a reason I still have yet to know, and then gone off somewhere while I took a separate carriage back to his home. _

_Later that night, my luck seemed to have picked up as I had been invited for tea with Ciel in his game parlor. It had been a very dark room for something that was supposed to be used for games. Do not get me wrong, it was just as splendid as the rest of the manor but one would think that a room used for games wouldn't be as dark. Although, the setting definitely suited the game we had played. It was one I had never heard of before and it was quite morbid, sort of like a game based on the darker side of life. Suffice it to say, I had lost and then we had this strange tea. I do not recall the name but I do believe it had something to do with the moon. _

_Afterwards, I had retired to bed but upon awakening I felt quite under the weather. The butler had told me that I was starting to spike a fever and until now that had been my condition. I am still feeling rather feverish and weak but at least I am lucid enough to write here in my journal. I cannot write much longer, though, as my body cannot stop trembling and my quill is shaky. _

~6-9~

_Oct. 31st_

_I think you would be glad to know that I feel much better than I had the day before. My fever has come down but my body still trembles. I decided that since I have the energy that I could sit in the warm sun outside, which is where I am writing from. I know it is much earlier than my normal entries but I find myself needing to get done what had happened in the few hours I had been awake. _

_First off, Happy Halloween. I only wish my condition was much better so I could celebrate properly. It seems that even the Earl is excited for it as there are many decorations being put up. I have yet to see him since lunch but when I had he seemed, eager and this time he was definitely staring at me. I could have sworn his eyes had glowed too. However, with my ailment I doubt I am much in my right mind. _

_Oh, it seems that the preparations for dinner have been completed. I shall write soon after I eat. _

_I am back. Dinner was a most festive affair. A beautiful young lady had come by and it turned out that she was engaged to wed Earl Phantomhive. Elizabeth had been her name; quite the cheery little thing. Definitely the complete opposite of Ciel, which I do not think I have referred to him as such in my writings. Doing so now seems rather odd to me so I think I will stick to calling him Earl Phantomhive. Back to dinner, it had been filled with aimless chatter on young Elizabeth's account. She really can be quite the handful I had noticed. _

_Afterwards, Elizabeth had left and the Earl had invited me once more to his game room later. In fact, I must leave off very soon to meet him. I think I will retire as soon as the game is over this night. My body still trembles and there is this weird feeling in my chest. Let's hope tomorrow is a better day for me._

~6-9~

A few days after his last entry, the Phantomhive mansion had once again burst into flames. Not even the servants had been spared from its fiery clutches. The Earl and his butler had been no where to be found and neither was Thomas. After a few weeks, the rumors had died down as everyone went back to their lives. That is, until once again someone found that the manor had been rebuilt, an exact replica once again. No one nears the grounds of that large estate for people now fear the curse of the Phantomhives and their mansion of Hell.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	4. Halloween Heat

A/N: Ciel and Sebastian have found their way to America after their many years of traveling together. Ciel is now a demon and Sebastian is still contracted to him. Lately, Ciel hasn't been feeling quite like himself and soon learns what it means to be "in heat".

Warning: Sebastian x Ciel; Mature themes.

* * *

**Halloween Heat**

A mansion stood at the end of a long drive, the surrounding land a beautiful landscape. The stones of the manor a cold, pristine grey white and the windows glinting in the sun. Surely the family who lived there was enjoying luxury fit for an earl, for an earl had once owned such an estate. Whether it really was the same as it was so many centuries ago was a complete mystery to Ciel Phantomhive. He had left it long ago when he became a demon and had decided to never look back. For all he knew, it could be nothing but either an old, dilapidated manor or a field of nothing, maybe more houses and businesses having been built over it.

Regardless of which it was it was of little worry to Ciel as he walked down the dark streets of Pittsburgh. He had spent several decades in the demon realm learning his newfound abilities before he and Sebastian had spent a century or two traveling the globe. They had found themselves in America and furthermore in a smoggy city known as Pittsburgh. It was late October and Halloween was only a day away. Not that Ciel would be celebrating it. He may still look like his kid, having only grown to be able to pass for at least sixteen, but he was far from a child now. However it seemed that everyone else was just ecstatic about the holiday.

More than a little irritated, he walked up the steps into a grand hotel and went up to his room, a beautiful suite that was quite luxurious in today's time. He opened the door and stepped in to see Sebastian sitting on the couch as he watched the news. It was definitely something he had had to get used to. After all, having a personal butler was not as common as it used to be so while Sebastian was still contracted to serve Ciel, the whole relationship between the two had mellowed out in the last couple decades. It had definitely been quite the show when Sebastian would try to teach Ciel something and Ciel would end up being able to get away for a while by running or ordering him to shut the hell up for a few.

Giving an exasperated sigh, he sat down beside Sebastian on the couch and earned a slight smirk from the older demon. He shot him a glare and stared at the television set before them. There was nothing new really going on with the world just yet. Ciel and Sebastian had made it a habit to keep up with the times so they could better blend in, unlike a fair few of the other demons that had been found and killed. Information was power and power meant survival; Ciel meant to survive and Sebastian along with him.

"Any luck?" Sebastian asked, not bothering to turn his attention from the screen.

"Not particularly. At least, none that would be very filling," he said, crossing his arms as he recalled his fruitless search for a couple decent souls.

Due to the contract, they had found that Ciel had to make all the contracts for both himself and Sebastian. Once the terms were complete, Ciel would allow Sebastian to take the soul and then he would have to create a separate contract afterwards for himself. It hadn't been too much of a hassle until people started to change. It seemed that a very good and filling soul was hard to come across nowadays. It seemed that the only way they were assured a good meal was if they took a young kid or adolescent into a contract and that in itself was now a bit risky for them.

"Can you afford to be picky? It has been a while since we last had a meal."

"I think we can afford to be at least just a little picky. It's not as if we are starving and I am not up to settling for anything less than half decent," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Sebastian gave a small chuckle but he allowed the conversation to end there. Ciel was glad as his body was beginning to react weirdly again, as it had for a couple days now. It was only strange because from time to time he would experience this great desire for pleasure. Now Ciel wasn't naïve when it came to matters of the flesh but it wasn't as if he had participated in such activities; the main reason being he looked like a child and the other being that he could easily take care of such things himself. However, with these recent occurrences where he needed release it was proving not enough to take matters quite literally into his own hands. He wasn't going to ask Sebastian about it either as he was sure it would go away; he just hoped it would be soon.

Needed to distract his mind and body, he glanced at the letters on the table and reached for them. A few were bills but the rest were a collection of thank you letters to invitations to Halloween parties. He saw one from a well respected business owner and recalled how a few of his employees had been quite appealing.

"Mr. Alexander Shultz is having a party tomorrow. Maybe we can find a meal there but they only problem is we need to be in some sort of Halloween attire," he said and placed the letter back on the table before facing Sebastian. "Think you can handle that?"

"Of course," he replied and stared at Ciel intently as if he was looking for something before he next spoke. "I will put together several options. Anything in particular you would like?"

"I don't want a full costume. Just something that would be acceptable for the holiday without making it too extravagant."

"Yes, my Lord," he said and gave a smile as Ciel rolled his eyes before re-crossing his arms and sitting back into the couch.

~6-9~

Ciel woke to find himself in a dreadful sweat, his body heated and desperate for release. What exactly was wrong with him? This heat was beginning to frustrate him as every time he seemed to handle things, he only felt more in need. If there was one thing he knew, it was that his body wanted more but he was not going to bed down any human females just because his body needed release. He was really aggravated that he had spent a night sleeping, hoping it would help his new predicament, when he could have been doing something more meaningful. After all, it wasn't like he needed as much sleep as he had when he was human.

Having at least pacified his desires, he got out of bed and went to go clean himself up in a hot bath before changing into a shirt and jeans. He hadn't enjoyed having to get used to the new clothing but it seemed that people looking well dressed at all times was a thing of the past, people only worrying about it when the occasion called for formal attire. He hadn't completely kicked the habit of dressing up but he had reluctantly pulled back on the number of days he did.

Frustrated, and more than a little aggravated, he walked out of his room to see Sebastian had worked on their attire for the party later. He looked at the selections before his eyes were caught by a deep blue outfit, much like the one he had worn when he was younger but tailored to fit his more adult form. He ran his hand along the smooth fabric and he recalled a few memories from his past life, feeling nothing as he had long detached himself from his old life. His choice had been basically made for him except when he saw a pair of black cat ears sitting beside it. Did Sebastian honestly think the he would wear those? Ciel was allergic to cats and he definitely did not like the beasts.

Speaking of Sebastian, the demon himself came out from his own bedroom and looked at Ciel. He gave a smirk when he saw that Ciel was admiring the blue outfit. Ciel just shot him a glare and went to sit on the couch. Sebastian then walked over to the outfits and picked up all but the blue one, folding and then going to put them away. Ciel didn't bother to stop him seeing as how he had made his choice but he was definitely going to be making sure those cat ears were put away.

"Ciel, I am going to go send the paperwork you had done for this month's business plans. I also have to attend to a few other things in the demon realm. I will be sure to be back before the party so I can attend to your dress. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it is. Just make sure that you do get back in time. I am not going to that party alone. You will most likely have better luck than me luring a meal or two," Ciel said, not bothering to even spare Sebastian a glance.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's stare as the silence settled between them. Ciel kept his attention glued to the screen, not really trusting his body at this particular moment. Could Sebastian tell that he was frustrated? That his body seemed to be in some strange fever? The blasted devil most likely could or he wouldn't be staring so much and most likely with that annoying smirk of his. Ciel heard him turn and leave, though, with a soft click to show the door had closed behind him. He let out a small sigh and turned the television off before heading over to a desk. Maybe if he worked on some more of his paperwork he would be able to make it through the day without driving himself insane from desire.

~6-9~

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror as he enjoyed the feeling of wearing proper clothes once again. He had decided to dress himself without Sebastian's help before he got back and had to admit that he hadn't done terribly bad. His neck cloth, eye patch and the cat ears lay on the dresser beside him as he took in his appearance. The jacket fit perfectly over his blue, black and green shirt that gathered in the back loosely, a long tail of the fabric coming down and tailored so that he could walk without tripping himself or others. He had on a small black corset that had a double row of silver buttons up the front as well, just covering his stomach. His bottoms came down to his knees with the thick black cuffs covering them. His shoes buttoned up to mid calf and black bands helped keep his socks from falling down. To finish the look, he had on his black gloves and had taken out his walking cane.

As he took in his appearance, he reached one gloved hand out to grab his eye patch but Sebastian had come back and now held it himself. Ciel shot him a look and just turned his attention back to the mirror as Sebastian tied the patch on for him, covering the glowing brand of their contract. He next tied the neck cloth into a bow and reached for the ears.

"Do you honestly think I will wear that?" Ciel asked.

"It is Halloween after all and I thought it would be appropriate. Besides, I am sure one of the lovely ladies at the party will appreciate them and that lady just might have a decent soul," he said and placed it on Ciel's head before he could argue.

"What the bloody hell is it with you and cats?" he fumed, crossing his arms but not bothering to take them off, causing Sebastian to smile wickedly.

"What does the young Master think of my own attire?" he asked, and Ciel turned his head to see.

Sebastian had decided to wear his old butler outfit, everything meticulously in place down to the pocket watch he kept. He found he appreciated the look very much and had to mentally shake himself away from such thoughts, cursing this desire that coursed through him. He grabbed his cane and turned to face Sebastian, the air of an Earl blatant to see. It felt good to be in his proper clothes again and with Sebastian looking the part of his butler.

"Definitely appropriate," he said and turned to head out of the bedroom.

"You know, you have been acting rather odd. Are you sure you are fine?" Sebastian asked, a sort of amused glint in his eyes as Ciel regarded him for a few.

"I'm fine. Let's go," he said and left.

Sebastian merely smirked and gave a wicked grin as he followed Ciel.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, earning a weird look from Ciel that made him grin even more wickedly.

~6-9~

Already after an hour and a half of mingling among the crowd, looking for a decent meal Ciel had managed to amass a good amount of compliments and stares. He had found a pretty decent soul as well and had Sebastian working on convincing her to enter into a contract that would allow him to be able to take her soul preferably soon. Although he really wasn't starving, his body seemed to be craving a lust for pleasure, blood and a chance to dig his sharp nails into someone's flesh. What really bothered him was that he wanted all three at the same time.

So for now, he stood leaning against the wall in some corner as he ignored anyone who looked his way. No one approached him and he was just fine with that because he didn't want to deal with them. Not with the way he was feeling or else he may just end up ripping out someone's throat. Of course, he saw Sebastian coming toward him, alone, and had to glare at him.

"Well?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stepped away from the wall.

"She made it clear that she would only form a contract if I had a little _fun_ with her," he said, emphasizing the word 'fun' to make his meaning clear and smirking at Ciel's expression.

"Absolutely not," he said all too quickly and saw a small look of surprise on Sebastian's face before it was gone.

"Oh? What reason have you to refuse such good fortune? Besides, it's not as if it's the first time we would have formed such a contract. Her soul is rather clean too and should fill you for quite a while," he said as he continued to look at him curiously.

"Well if you have no qualms then fine. Bring her to me out on the terrace," he said and stalked past him to head out onto the dark, abandoned terrace.

He hands gripped the stone railing that protected everyone from the high floor and the long fall down onto the concrete below. The party had been held in old hotel that reminded him a bit of how luxury was in his younger days. Of course it did nothing to soothe him as he felt like tossing someone over the rail and onto the concrete below. He could hear footsteps behind him and he tried to mask his features as best his could. He wasn't sure why he was so irked by the terms he would have to agree to. They had made such arrangements before in the past and this time should be no different given they no longer had the luxury of waiting too long for one soul.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and watched as Sebastian brought a young woman to him. She was actually quite pretty with her dirty blonde hair and tan skin. She was wearing a medieval type gown and seemed confident standing there in front of him. It wasn't a bad thing that she was confident but a little fear would have been nice too.

"You understand the terms as told to you by Sebastian?" he asked simply, staring at her with his cold mask in place and enjoying the brief look of uncertainty in her face.

"I do," she said clearly, her voice not wavering.

"Fine then," he said and grabbed her hand. "The contract is made. Go."

Ciel turned around, not bothering to look at Sebastian as he heard them leave. He really didn't want to think about the contract he just made and the fact that Sebastian was with the woman right now. He had never felt jealousy before but this unwavering lust was clouding his mind and it made him miserable. No amount of releasing himself seemed to be helping and the frustration was beginning to make him irritable. Not to mention the other feelings of needing to bite, claw, and essentially kill. His mood lifted though when he thought about how he could take the girl's soul soon and he could make sure it hurt.

His mood somewhat lifted he turned around and headed back into the room to hear music playing. The majority of everyone there stood about in a circle as they clapped at a couple dancing in the middle. Not quite tall enough to see, he managed his way through and halted, a bit surprised at what he saw: Sebastian and the lady were dancing and she had a huge smile on her face. This was definitely not what he had imagined when Sebastian had said 'fun' and he was sure Sebastian had merely been playing with him unless this had also been part of the deal he was supposed to uphold. He crossed his arms and glared at the couple before turning back around and headed to the corner he had stood at earlier. The music ended and Sebastian continued to hang around with her before escorting her away. It wasn't long until Ciel decided to follow them out the door to the empty entrance hall, standing by the stairs.

"Ciel," Sebastian said lowly from above him and he looked up. "She is ready."

Wondering how on earth they could have gotten all that much done in such a short amount of time, he walked up the steps and followed Sebastian to a dark room. He entered and saw the woman standing as she looked out the window. She turned when they had entered and gave a small smile at Sebastian before turning to Ciel. Ciel just stared at her as he waited to see if she would say anything as her last words to him, for most usually did. This time was no different as she walked and sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"Will it be quick?" she asked, looking steadily at him and for some reason he couldn't find his voice.

"It should be but it may be more painful than it ought to be. He is going through his first heat so his urges are more in control than normal," Sebastian explained and Ciel wanted to attack him for having known what was happening with him but reusing to tell him; even though he hadn't asked but that was beside the point.

"That is fine," she said and gave Sebastian a smile. "Thank you for one last dance."

With that said, Ciel walked up to her and she closed her eyes as she sat there. Ciel took off the hand he had touched earlier and saw the sign of his contract as it glowed, his own eye beginning to itch as he took off his eye patch with his free hand. Part of him felt a bit bad for what he was about to do but that heat Sebastian had mentioned was escalating as he leaned in close to her, sensing the soul he was about to take before he bit into her neck, harshly, and feasted. The contract stung as he felt her soul leave and enter into him, tasting sweet. Although he had her soul, he continued to take in the warm taste of her blood, feeling pleasure as liquid ran down his throat.

He saw Sebastian as he continue to bite her neck and gave a feral growl as he tried to pull her closer. His entire mind only thought about the heat eating at him, fueling his need for blood, flesh and pleasure. Sebastian neared him and he let out another growl but that didn't stop the butler from prying the dead woman from his grasp. He snarled at him and shot him a deadly glare as he licked his blood stained lips. Ciel made to take back the body before he found himself pinned under his butler on the bed. He struggled to move but he held fast.

"It seems your body is rather excited, Ciel. Could it be that you want this that badly?" he asked, smiling wickedly as he traced his tongue along Ciel's ear, causing the younger demon to shiver. "Typically a demon in heat seeks out multiple preys before his bloodlust is satiated and then he looks for a warm bed to rut in. Some even take out both desires on the victims they kill. Luckily your first heat isn't all that bad and it will get easier to control as you go through more heats. Just know that this is more common among demons than you think."

While that was being said, Ciel had tried to renew his struggles as he attempted to throw Sebastian off. He knew, or at least his body knew, what was going to happen and while it begged for the pleasure being promised, Ciel fought against it. It may have been a slowly losing battle but Sebastian didn't seem to mind as he went about licking the blood from Ciel's lips, chin and neck, causing Ciel's body to throb and a few moans to escape his lips. His body arched up against Sebastian's. His wrists were let go and Sebastian moved his hands down Ciel body and began to take off his jacket, corset and shirt, still keeping his mouth on Ciel throat. Anticipation filled Ciel as his clothes were thrown on the floor and he snaked his hands in Sebastian's hair to hold him to his throat, not wanting that hot tongue to leave his skin. It felt so good to have his butler above him, pleasing him, and he wanted more. He moaned as Sebastian ran his hands along his chest, teasing and pinching his poor nipples. Shocks of electricity went through him with every caress and pooled in his lower stomach.

"Se-Sebastian…" he moaned out and tried to bring his hips up to grind against his butler's.

Sebastian held his hips down and brought his tongue to tease his navel, his fingers slipping under the hem of his pants to tease him. Ciel wiggled his hips as he growled out, wanting Sebastian to stop teasing him. A chuckle met his ears as he felt his pants being unfastened and pushed down his legs, a sigh of relief as his arousal was set free. He looked down at Sebastian and saw him slowly taking off his shoes, giving out a moan as he watched and felt him licking his way back up. Sebastian's teeth bit at the sensitive flesh on the inside of his leg, sending shivers up and down his spine. His fingers found their way back into his butler's hair, gripping tightly as he tried to force him to the part of his anatomy that needed release.

"So demanding," he teased and ran his tongue along Ciel's length.

Ciel moaned at the delicious feel of Sebastian's hot tongue on his straining member. His breathing was erratic as Sebastian continued to lick him, a low growl in the back of his throat as he bucked his hips. It was then that he felt the wet heat of Sebastian's mouth on his member, sucking him as his moans became louder and the desire began to build, forcing him closer to the edge. All of a sudden, Sebastian gave a loud hum and the vibrations sent him over the edge, giving a short scream as his body tensed and his bucked his hips up, his cum shooting into his butler's mouth. Once the spasms were over, he felt the cool air against his still semi-erect member and gave a whimper, still feeling that same heat.

He looked at Sebastian and watched with a heated gaze as the butler took off his clothing before covering Ciel's body once more. The feel of Sebastian's flesh against his own made him hard and the heat flamed within him again. Sebastian captured his mouth with his own, nipping his lip before sucking on it gently and their tongues tangling together. His hands gripped Sebastian to him, his claws digging into his skin, which elicited a groan of pleasure from the older demon. Sebastian's own hand had made its way between Ciel's legs and he felt as a finger entered him, lifting his hips to give him better access. Another finger was added and then another as he felt himself being stretched before Sebastian positioned himself at Ciel's entrance and thrust into him full hilt. Ciel let out a sharp growl as he clawed the older demon's back, a strange pleasure pain fueling his desire.

Hardly giving his body time to adjust, Sebastian continued to thrust into him, his strokes hard and hitting a spot within him that had him crying out with each thrust, his claws still tearing at Sebastian's back. In hardly any time at all, Ciel was crying out again as an orgasm washed over him, the pleasure seeming to not end as Sebastian didn't slow down and his strokes added to his pleasure. As his second orgasm began to fade, he felt another wave of pleasure building within him. Sebastian had begun to bite and lick at his neck and Ciel mimicked the action, feeling Sebastian quaking with his own desire above him. As a few more strokes had a third orgasm washing over Ciel, he felt himself sink his teeth into Sebastian's neck and he felt the demon's hot cum as Sebastian grunted with his own orgasm.

~6-9~

It was late the next evening when Ciel woke to find himself in his own bed, naked. He burrowed his face into the warmth the enveloped him and felt that his body was sore and sated, the heat having gone. He and Sebastian had spent the night pleasing each other before Ciel had cried out one last time, his body slick with sweat and the scent of sex in the air teasing his senses. His body had trembled and his breathing had been ragged as he felt himself doze off, an overwhelming need to sleep as his spent body recovered.

He didn't recall being brought back but he didn't complain, even when he felt warm arms surrounding him and pulling him closer. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Sebastian eyes staring at him, glowing red and still filled with a blatant desire that made him shudder. His eyes found their way to a mark on Sebastian's neck and he looked at him curiously, wondering why it hadn't healed.

"You'll find a similar one on your own neck," he said with a smirk visible on his lips. "I figured that if you were going to claim me that I should claim you."

"What does that mean?" he asked, his voice raspy from his night of constant growling and screaming.

"Simply that I belong to you and you belong to me. No other demon can steal me away from you and vice versa," a satisfied look on his face. "It looks as if I was never meant to steal that soul of yours away. At least, not in the way I had originally planned."

"Don't think this will change anything. You are still bound by our contract to serve me," he said, pushing away from Sebastian and sitting up.

"Of course," he said and gave a small chuckle.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	5. Halloween Delights

A/N: It is several years into the future for Ciel and he is happily married to Elizabeth. He now has two sons and is contemplating his revenge before going trick or treating with his family.

* * *

**Halloween Delights**

Children could be heard laughing outside as Ciel sat in his study. It was Halloween night but he was stuck doing paperwork. Work never ceased to be pressing and Halloween being a holiday that celebrated getting candy, his company had experienced a great increase in profits this month. The Funtom Company had flourished greatly throughout the years and was the top in its class.

Finishing off the last of his paperwork, he set it in a folder before closing it and putting it to the side to be delivered tomorrow. He stood and gave a stretch as he turned to look out the window, Halloween decorations filling the view as the people scurried about. He had always hated Halloween when he had been younger. At least, after his parents had died in the fire he had. Now, those nightmares were a thing of the past, no longer haunting his doorstep.

When he had turned fourteen he had grown tired of trying to get revenge. Not to mention the fact that being the Queen's watchdog had made it impossible after a while to even attempt a search for them. Sure, he had deigned to wait and simply dangle his existence as bait for those who wronged him but the wait had turned out to be too long. Before long, a few more years had passed and he had only managed to exact revenge on two of the families. He knew there were still more but at the age of seventeen, he had grown weary of the contempt he had.

Throughout those same years he realized that Lizzie had come to mean a great deal to him. She had grown out of her overly cute ways, thank God, and had become a beautiful, well groomed woman. So when he had turned eighteen, they had been officially married. Years more had passed with them in a somewhat blissful state, even if he still in part brooded over his past.

When his first born son had been born, he had felt so scared and shocked. The newborn babe had been so small and he felt a small twinge of pain as he recalled his own parents. He had vowed to make sure his son would not befall any such circumstances as his own and protected him fiercely. He had made the same vow when his second son was born just a couple years later.

As he thought of his life that he had lived until now, the door crept open and in came his butler, Sebastian. He was sure the butler held some resentment to the long wait for Ciel's soul but he had stuck by his side regardless. For the years he had been slowing down the course of his revenge, he could see the irritation plain on his face. However, with the vows he had made to his sons, his revenge had been renewed and he would not stop until every last threat to his family was eliminated. In fact, they were due to pay one of the families a visit next week.

He watched as Sebastian set about making a cup of tea before holding it out to him. He accepted it without a word and took a sip. Earl Grey. He breathed in the relaxing aroma of his favorite tea, savoring the taste and smell.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth requests that you meet her in the front entrance," he informed him and looked at Ciel carefully.

"Then I should make my way there now. Are preparations ready for our visit next week?" he asked, setting the cup on the desk.

"Of course. Everything is planned down to the last detail and it should be known that after this visit you have only one more surviving family to meet," he said, a devilish grin on his features.

"I understand. Begin making preparations then for after I do meet them. I will not have any harm come to my sons."

With that said, he walked past Sebastian and left to head down to the main entrance of his London townhouse. It was not a long walk and soon excited voices rang in his ears as he neared. He could see his wife smiling as his two sons engaged in a mock fight, both dressed as pirates. It was definitely a sight to behold and it made him give a small smile, one he only showed to his family.

"Daddy!" his sons exclaimed before running over and hugging his legs.

"You two ready to go trick or treating?" he said as he put an arm around the two of them.

"Yeah!" his eldest son, Vincent, said excitedly. "I want to get this much candy!"

"Me too!" Matthew, his youngest, exclaimed and mimicked his older brother in holding his arms open wide.

"Well then, we should get going then," he told them and began to make a rush for the door.

He neared Lizzie and gave her a soft smile, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Without a word, the two of them headed out the door with both sons in tow. How delightful it was to be spending this Halloween with his family when it very well could be the last one he would have. Those thoughts were far from his mind, though, as he walked the streets with his family, the ultimate Halloween delights.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	6. Pre-K Parade

A/N: Ciel and his classmates get to dress up and take part in a Halloween parade for their parents.

* * *

**Pre-K Parade**

All the children in the classroom chatted about excitedly, everyone dressed in their costume of choice. However, only one child remained by himself and was shy about talking to anyone. His name was Ciel Phantomhive and his costume just so happened to be an exact replica of Jack Skellington's from "The Nightmare Before Christmas". His face was painted white and black face paint around his eyes made them look hollow. He also had black lipstick on and stitching similar to jacks coming for the corner of his mouth and up his cheek a bit in a smile.

Sitting nervously, he noticed one of the girls starting to come forward, dressed as an Indian girl. He wasn't sure what to say as she neared him. He knew the girl to be Elizabeth Middleford and while she was nice enough, they hadn't really talked much up to now. Of course, as she stopped before him and gave a smile, Alois Trancy had decided to show up as well.

"Ciel, what do you think of my costume?" the young blonde asked, showing off his purple and black outfit that had black bat wings attached to the back and a black hat with the same set of wings on his head.

"It's nice," he said softly, wondering why Alois had to bother him.

"Ciel looks cute too," Elizabeth said and gave him a smile. "I can't wait for the parade! I want to see my mommy and daddy and all the costumes. Do you think they will give us candy?"

Ciel just shrugged his shoulders and shifted his feet a bit. He was nervous about having to be in a parade with everyone. What if he was to fall in front of everyone or something happened and he got laughed at? He wouldn't be able to stand that. He tried not to let it show, though, as Alois went about talking to Elizabeth about the candy they could get.

After a few minutes, their teacher came in with a butler suit on. He gave a smile and everyone could see fangs and he also happened to have red eyes. Mr. Michaelis looked a bit more intimidating with them but he certainly did look cool and all the other kids surrounded him. Some asked him about his costume and others about candy and when the parade would start.

"Everyone, please take your seats and I will be able to explain the parade rules," he told them and waited for them all to sit to continue. "Now, everyone is to have a partner as we walk around the school. The parents are already here and yes, they will be giving out candy. I have a box of small pails for everyone. You have a choice between pumpkins, cauldrons, or bats. Once you get to the end of the parade, I want you to head back here and your parents will be coming to pick you up once everyone has come back. Understood?"

The children began to chatter excitedly as they looked at him and one of them shouted out what the teacher was supposed to be. Immediately everyone jumped onto the question and began to repeat it before the teacher raised his hand to silence them.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, demon butler," he said and gave them all a scary grin that they just laughed at. "Now, come up and get your pails and then partner up."

All at once everyone made their way to a box up front and began to pick up their pail. Ciel was in the back and before he could grab a pail, Alois had latched himself onto his arm and chatted excitedly about being his partner. It seemed the Elizabeth still didn't have a partner as well and he held his other hand out in invitation. She gave an excited squeal and grabbed it as they neared the box. Only two pumpkins and a bat were left and so Ciel and Elizabeth took a pumpkin while Alois took the bat.

Lining up, everyone began to walk out the door, their teacher in the lead, and then walked outside where there was a whole line of parents waiting. Everyone was excited as yells of 'trick or treat' sounded the air. There was also the sound of the others calling to their parents and waving happily. Ciel couldn't see his parents yet and he wondered if they had made it or not.

They made their way down the line and he was sad that he hadn't seen his parents yet when they were close to the end. Then he heard his name being called out and saw his mother and father standing at the end with some candy to give everyone. He gave a huge smile as he waved to them and walked excitedly over there.

"You look so adorable," his mother said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while his dad ruffled his hair. "Having fun?"

Ciel nodded his head and then held out his pail with Alois and Elizabeth. They said thank you and then continued to walk inside. Ciel looked behind him once more before heading in and back to the classroom. He waited impatiently by the door for his parents and eventually the adults did start to come in. When his parents came through, he gave them each a hug.

"You'd think we hadn't seen you since forever," he father said with a chuckle and bent down to pick him up.

"I thought you wouldn't come…"

"Of course we came. We wouldn't miss it for the world," his mother said softly and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Happy that they were there, Ciel laughed and smiled brightly. T'was a happy ending to a fun parade.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	7. Tricked

A/N: Ciel, for some reason, decides to accept an invitation to see Alois for a bit tea. Of course, Alois has other things planned for the two of them but will Ciel allow the blonde to get far?

Warning: Alois x Ciel; Very slight mature themes.

* * *

**Tricked**

Ciel wasn't sure why he had even read the letter sent to him from Alois Trancy. What made him all the more confused was that he had accepted an invitation to have a little Halloween tea and treat with him. Alois had to be one of those people who were at the top of his list to avoid; the second one being Grell and followed by William to name a few more. They were neither here nor there, though, as the carriage pulled to the front of the Trancy mansion. Sebastian had opened the door and Ciel took the offered hand to step down from the carriage. He didn't get far before he saw the blonde coming at him with a huge grin.

"Ciel, I am glad you came," he said and there was something about his smile that seemed off to Ciel.

"I'm sure you are," he muttered and followed Alois as he began to lead him into the manor.

Ciel hardly paid any attention to what Alois was talking about; the less he paid attention, the more he could at least tolerate the blonde. He was led into a small seating room where a small, round table was set up in a Halloween manner. A three tiered tray sat in the middle and to the side and he saw a collection of treats; such as cupcakes with orange frosting and bats, a small assortment of cookies, and chocolate cake with red icing and strawberries.

Sitting down, he kept his usual bored expression in place until he noticed Alois was looking at him. He stared back and he noticed that Claude seemed to be quite amused and taking a glance at Sebastian he was too. Maybe he missed something Alois had said. Oh well. He looked back at Alois and gave him a drool look.

"Is Earl Grey okay? I do believe it's your favorite," Alois said and began to pour a cup anyways without waiting for an answer this time.

Ciel muttered "thanks" and took a sip. It wasn't bad for having been prepared by Claude and not Sebastian. It actually made him wonder if the deserts were any better as he eyed a piece of cake. Alois must have been paying attention, at least one of them was, and gave a wicked smile as he placed the cake before Ciel.

"Claude, leave us," Alois told him and the butler frowned a bit but gave a bow and headed out. Alois looked at Ciel and then at Sebastian. "I'd like some alone time with you, Ciel."

Ciel carefully examined Alois before giving a sideward glance at Sebastian and nodding his head. Sebastian bowed and left as well, closing the door behind him. Ciel wasn't sure if he really wanted to be left alone with Alois but figured his butler would be nearby if he should need anything. It was pointless to worry with that in mind. He took another sip of his tea and set it down to pick up a fork with which to eat his cake. He had almost brought the piece to his lips when Alois's hand stopped him.

"What the hell?!" Ciel exclaimed, watching as Alois leaned over the table and suggestively ate the cake from his fork, making Ciel both cringe and blush a bit.

"I just wanted a taste," he said and gave him a wink before standing and bringing his chair closer to Ciel's.

"Then get your own bloody piece. You don't have to steal mine," Ciel all but growled out as he put the fork aside and grabbed a clean one.

"But cake tastes best when it's not your own or," he said and grabbed the fork again.

Ciel tried to protest as Alois sliced a piece of his cake and then tried to get him to eat it. What did that blonde think? That he was a child incapable of feeding himself? Or was he just getting off on how angry he was? Either way, he didn't like Alois being so close and tried to push him away. Alois seemed to have gotten the hint because he backed away a bit to eat the cake himself. Ciel was wrong.

Almost as soon as he put his arms down, Alois lunged at him and straddled his waist as he pressed his lips against his own. He tried to yell and tell him to get off but Alois took that opportunity to slip that piece of cake inside, and run his tongue along the inside of his mouth. He had no choice but to swallow the cake and once he had, Alois pulled back with a triumphant grin. Ciel was still a bit shocked by what had occurred and apparently Alois didn't care as he began to run his hands along his body.

"G-get the bloody hell off me," he growled out, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment and the fact that for some reason, it didn't feel all that bad.

"Wasn't the cake good?" he whispered into Ciel's ear and he couldn't help but shudder a bit; not in disgust but in pleasure!

"If I say it wasn't bad would you get off my lap and go back to your side of the table?"

"Maybe~" Alois purred and there was this glint in his eyes that spoke volumes of just how much he was enjoying himself, which irked Ciel a bit.

"Fine. The cake was fine. Now, get the bloody hell away from me!"

Ciel watched as Alois just grinned knowingly and tried to hide a small blush. He continued to sit there as the blonde got off and sat down in his own chair but made no move to take it back to the other side of the table.

"Would you like more cake?" Alois asked and gave him a wink that made Ciel look away.

"No. I think I am going to go for now," he said and rose from his seat.

Alois didn't even seem the least bit fazed as he watched him. In fact, he seemed quite pleased with himself and looked as if he was planning something. Ciel didn't think too much on it as he called for Sebastian who opened the door. Before he could head out with his butler, he heard Alois speak to him.

"I hope you come over again. There are plenty of other tasty deserts other than cake and I would just love for you to enjoy them," he said and gave a wicked grin that made Ciel blush, knowing full well that Alois was talking about something totally different than the deserts.

"Not likely," he told him and left.

"We'll see~" Alois whispered and finished off the last bit of the cake.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he helped Ciel into the carriage.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just appears that your face is rather red. Are you coming down with a fever?" he asked and Ciel stared at him before glaring; the bastard knew what had happened and had understood full well what Alois had been talking about before they had left.

"I said I am fine. Just get me away from here," he barked and slammed his door shut.

Ciel seethed as he sat there and saw as Sebastian gave a bow at the door, no doubt smirking, and began to drive the carriage away from the Trancy mansion. Without thought, he touched his lips and then swore under breath. Leave it to Alois to destroy a holiday he had never liked to begin with and to stoke a curiosity and desire in him that made him want to know just what the blonde had in mind. Heaving a sigh, he looked out the window and watched as the scenery passed them by. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't hate Alois as much as he thought he did.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	8. Twisted Nightmares

A/N: Halloween is here but it's hardly any fun as a nightmare plagues Ciel in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Twisted Nightmares**

_The air was putrid, filled with the stench of sweat and blood. The sickening aroma of incense mixed with the smell of filth made one queasy. It was dark and dank; hardly any noise other than the hushed whisperings of the other people. Several cages sat in the circular room, a few kids in each. The figures in cloaks would pull one out and their screams could be heard along with chains and the sound of tearing flesh. When one was unlucky, they would also be able to hear the disturbing sounds of a kid being taken advantage of, the sounds of flesh on flesh causing nausea to stir in one's gut and fear to slide down their spine. _

_After a while, one got used to tuning out the outside noise, having drawn into a world separate from the hell they were in. Hardly any food or water stayed in the cage and there were not comforts at all. When chanting was heard, one could only hope that should they be taken from the cage that it would end soon. Most were lucky but far too many were not; humiliated in their last moments before they were slaughtered on an altar in the middle of the room. Only a few kids remain in one other cage while the other only held one occupant: Ciel Phantomhive._

_He huddled in a corner of his cage as he withdrew from the horror his world had become. His family was lost in a fire and now he was abused, beaten for the sheer amusement of the hooded persons. He had no idea how long he had been here but his body felt worn, tight with hunger and bruised from the attention inflicted upon it. He watched impassively as the kids in the other cage were taken out and ignored their screams as they were preyed upon. Soon enough, the screams died down and the fresh scent of blood could be detected in the stale air. It was only a matter of time before they got to him. _

_Ciel continued to sit there, practically feeling the weight of death upon him. He clenched his eyes shut and buried his head in his lap as the anger and humiliation of it all coursed through his beaten body. He hated them all for what they had done. He wanted them to pay for the pain they had inflicted and for having degraded him to this lowly existence. He had lost his family, his home, his innocence and soon enough his life would be taken as well. His anger flared as he clenched his fists, the need to scream and lash out building. _

_When the sounds of chanting could be heard, he looked up with fierce eyes as they neared his cage. He was not about to show them just how much they had degraded him. He stood and walked to the door, glaring at them as the will to defy them became strong once again. The cage was opened and soon enough they grabbed him. He wasn't going to go easily, not like the others. So instead of screaming or crying, he kicked and fought them as they bestowed one last punishment on his body. The pain was unbearable as he felt the greedy hands on him and the need to vomit welled within him. _

_His body weak from fighting and from the abuse, he was placed on a slab and tied down, the chanting getting louder. He did not want to go like the others; he refused to let them get away with any of it. The anger was so overpowering that he let out one last mighty yell before black feathers began to fall._

~6-9~

Ciel awoke with a start as he sat up in his bed, the sheets twisted about his legs and a cold sweat broken out on his skin. The nightmares from the time when he had been taken always plagued him when it came close to Halloween. The holiday always reminded him of that humiliating time and it made him hate that dreaded time of the year.

He was free of their clutches, though, and he kept reminding himself of that as he tried to slow his breathing and heart. He had survived and soon enough they would all pay for what had been done. Maybe not the people that had been there when he had summoned a demon but he would make sure any others paid as well. For it was for that very reason that he had contracted with the demon he had managed to summon and had sold his own soul to it.

Speaking of the demon, Sebastian came into the room with a soft knock with a tray. Ciel watched as the butler, and demon, brought it over and began to pour a smooth, white liquid into a cup. The smell was that of honeyed warm milk and he gave a small smirk. Leave it to Sebastian to know just what to do and when to do it. It was irksome at times but if not for the demon's aesthetics then he would not be alive to have lived this long to have seen seventeen.

"Nightmares again, my Lord?" his butler said as he passed him the cup and gave a wicked grin.

"If you already know then don't waste the time asking," Ciel said tartly and took a few sips of the milk, the taste and smell calming him and banishing the lingering memories of his nightmare.

"Of course. However, you would think that after all these years it would not be a problem anymore. After all, the young master has me now."

"A demon to do my bidding until my revenge is complete," he said and placed the cup on his bedside table. "I would say that there isn't any problem, save for this blasted holiday. Now, leave me be so I can get back to my sleep."

Ciel lie back down and pulled the covers back up as he watched Sebastian take the cup and tray toward the door. He had been about to close his eyes when Sebastian turned. He gave a small glare at the demon's smirk as he stood there.

"Pleasant dreams, my Lord," he told him and then vanished out the door.

Ciel just gave a soft growl as he turned over and closed his eyes. The warmth of the bed and the warm milk soon had him drifting off. However, before he fell completely asleep, he muttered one last thing.

"Not until I kill them all."

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	9. Play Before Work

A/N: Grell and William head out to complete a small job at an abandoned orphanage. Of course, Grell can't help but flirt with Will and gets something he had quite expected.

Warning: Grell x William; Very slight mature themes.

* * *

**Play Before Work**

The night had started out like every other: jumping from roof to roof and reaping souls along the way. However, Grell had begun to get slack in his paperwork and William had decided to come out this night to make sure he did his job properly at an orphanage. A few months back the orphanage had gone under and more than a dozen kids had been left homeless. While some had found their way to other places, sadly a fair few had not. It was such a bitter night and three kids were supposed to be collected. However, something had happened and the count had been amped up to almost every kid left but one.

Standing at the entrance, Grell looked over at William after taking in the rundown building. He saw that William was looking at his book, a cold face of seriousness, and he gave a small frown before he leaned a bit closer to him.

"Not much of a honeymoon," he said and gave a wink, which only earned him a scowl.

"Sutcliff, we are not here for your amusement."

"You being here is just amusing and definitely appreciated," he said flirtatiously.

William merely rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up with his spear before heading inside the building. Grell gave a small pout and followed, scrunching up his nose at the dusty mess. Although he enjoyed spending a little time with William, the setting was not one he had imagined or wanted. If only he had had more options but this was most definitely better than being stuck in some stuffy room and catching up with his paperwork. Grell could only imagine how much of a backlog of paperwork he had and he didn't want to find out.

He continued to follow William as they walked toward a back room and an awful stench reached his nose. Looking on the floor, he saw two bodies of the kids that had been here. The kick: they looked as if they had been eaten and he certainly hoped not alive. He bent over the one closest to him and looked at his book, confirming his identity before stamping a 'complete' next to his picture. He straightened up and saw William do the same for the other kid before he looked at Grell.

"So desperate they began to turn on each other. Disgusting," William said but Grell could see a small flash of sympathy in his eyes, as if he felt that this should have never happened.

Grell could actually agree though. It was disgusting how desperate the kids had been to survive that they had to resort to eating their kind. Humans really were such self serving creatures; so much so that a few kids left to rot on the streets never bothered them. If only he could kill them all then maybe they wouldn't have neglected such poor beings, especially when he himself yearned for a child.

He closed his book and began to walk back to the stairs so they could look on the second level. He heard William following him and couldn't help but add a little sway to his hips, looking over his shoulder and winking at him.

"Grell, are you going to flirt with me all night?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as they both stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Depends, what would you give me to stop?"

William gave Grell a stern glare as he seemed to be thinking about something. Grell became curious as to what he was thinking. Perhaps Will had finally reached his limit? No, he was sure it wasn't that. If it was, he was sure he would be flying through a wall or two. It had to be something else but he couldn't get a read on Will's blank face.

Not one to show his discomfort, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at William. Will took his spear and pushed his glasses up as he took a step forward and made Grell back up into a wall. Grell felt a shiver go down his spine as William caged him in and then gave a small gasp when he felt their lips touch. He was in shock but he quickly got over it as he pressed back. It was too soon when William left and Grell looked at him as he adjusted his glasses and turned from him.

"Now let's get back to work," he said coldly and left down the hall.

Grell had to catch himself a bit before he gave a wicked grin and kicked away from the wall. He hadn't expected William to actually kiss him or to give him anything, really, besides a threat. Briefly he wondered how much further he could push William and if he really could get more than a kiss.

More than happy to figure it out, he continued to give that wicked grin as he followed

William and finished up their work; identifying the remaining bodies and even taking care of the poor soul that had attacked them, rabid with hunger. Having taken care of everything, he turned to William and slinked his way to his side.

"Now that our work is done, care to pick up where you left off?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Grell, if it ever gets around that I even allowed myself to kiss you, I will personally make sure to kick in that face of yours and give you so much paperwork that you will bleed and cry ink. Got it?" he threatened darkly and Grell shuddered.

William gave him one last dark look and left. Grell just gave his usual wicked grin and followed after him, more than glad to accept William's unintentional challenge.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	10. A Special Treat

A/N: All Alois wanted was to go trick or treating. However, things don't always go as planned but sometimes, the outcome could be something truly...special.

* * *

**A Special Treat**

The sky had just begun to turn dark as children continued to run from house to house dressed in all manner of costume. It was a relatively small town that sat at the base of a large hill. A forest surrounded them and helped them to maintain a peace among them. If there was one thing that bothered anyone, it was the old mansion that sat at the top of the hill.

The manor was dark as it sat there, still in an eerily pristine condition. The only thing that wasn't in good condition were the surrounding grounds, having died off long ago and left the poor greenery twisted and mangled. Everyone knew that someone lived there for lights could be seen from afar; they just didn't know who. It was this mysterious person that everyone seemed to fear for there was a rumor that a demon resided there. How did they know this? Well, enough kids had gone up to that manor trying to pull off a dare and several had come back scared and crying about a tall man with red eyes.

It was because of these rumors and the peoples' fear that Alois sat in his study, looking down at the town in its Halloween décor. He had always wanted to participate with the others in trick or treating but everyone was afraid of his manor; if they found out where he lived, he was sure they wouldn't like him. As the years past and he was now nearing the age of sixteen, Alois felt bitterness and envy every time the holiday came around. He would sit in his study and merely wonder, taking out his rage and emotions on his butler, Claude.

However, this year was going to be different as Alois had demanded Claude make him a costume so he could finally go trick or treating. He heard the door creak open and stood up to go see his costume. He checked the material and gave a smile as he just nodded his head and Claude began to dress him up. In just a matter of moments, Alois was dressed in royal blues and gold, a sexy prince as he looked at his clothes in the mirror. His shirt was long sleeved with puffy shoulders and lace-trimmed ends. His shorts had been tailored to be shorter than they ought to be and were definitely some pretty kick ass short shorts as the dark blue material slightly puffed at his hips but clung ever so nicely. He wore stockings and then knee high, black heeled boots completed his assemble. That was, until Claude put a long cape that clasp across his chest by a silver chain and handed him a black and silver cane, a spider at the top where he had to grasp it.

"Hell yeah, I look sexy," he said and grabbed a black pouch for candy before heading to leave.

Claude followed him and opened the door to the carriage he had arranged to take Alois down the long drive. Once they were at the edge of town, Alois got out and a few people nearby gave him curious glances. He merely smiled, a bit of a creepy one too, and walked down the street some until he saw a couple kids at a house. He went up to them as they said 'trick or treat' and waited as they got their candy. They also gave him a curious glance as he went up to the lady giving out candy.

"Trick or treat," he said and held his bag open for some candy. He grew impatient though when the woman just stared at him.

"I don't recognize you. Are you new to town?" she asked grabbing a few bars of chocolate and placing them in his bag.

"I'm Prince Alois and this is my butler, Claude," he said and gestured toward said butler who stood at the end of the walkway.

The woman looked up at the butler and froze as she noticed his eyes were glowing a dull shade of red. Her face paled and she gave a short gasp before slamming the door in his face. Alois gave an angry glare at her rudeness and turned to walk toward Claude. He noticed how his eyes were and swore under his breath. That woman had been able to figure out that he was the butler from the mansion and he figured he would have to move quickly if he didn't want it to get around before he got himself some candy.

As he walked, a group of kids had just turned down a street at the corner and Alois followed them. They had begun to notice him and whispered amongst themselves before they stopped and turned toward him. Alois wondered what their problem was and just stared at them, giving a bored drool of a look as did.

"Are you supposed to be Shakespeare or something?" one of them asked, fangs visible from his mouth.

"No, I'm a sexy prince," he said as if it were obvious and placed his hand on hip as he struck a pose.

"You look more like a peacock threw up on you. Who are you anyways?" a small girl asked, also wearing fangs.

"I'm Prince Alois Trancy, bitch, and my costume is much better than your lame ass vampire one," he countered as he crossed his arms and glared at them, hiding how much he was hurt that he couldn't seem to enjoy this one night.

The girl had been about to argue before her eyes went to his butler who stood beside him. She must have seen his eyes because she immediately closed her mouth and elbowed the boy. He looked up at Claude too and pointed.

"You're that demon that lives in the mansion!" he exclaimed and everyone close by turned toward him, looking at where he pointed.

Alois looked at Claude and saw that he still had that impassive face as always as everyone stared at him. Some parents had begun to usher their children away and the two before them turned tail and ran away, screaming to everyone that the demon had come down from his lair. Alois just glared and grew angry, his fun all ruined because everyone else had to be pathetic pansies. He turned around and stomped back to the carriage and slammed the door shut as he sat down and waited to be taken home.

~6-9~

After a long, long hot bath in which his skin had turned pink, Alois sat on his bed as he was put into his nightclothes. He looked down at Claude as he buttoned up his nightdress. He was still angry from what happened but he was also feeling a bit dejected. He continued to look at Claude and placed his hand on his to stop him from buttoning his shirt.

"Claude, do you want me?" he asked, causing Claude to look at his with is usual blank stare.

"Of course, your Highness."

"I don't mean because of my soul. I mean do you want me and only me?" Alois desperately asked, wanting more than anything to be wanted by his demon butler and be the only one he wanted.

"Your Highness, do you wish for me to want only you?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed and pulled Claude to him. "Want me and only me. Desire only me!"

Alois looked at Claude as he seemed to think before he saw his eyes become a deeper shade of red, a slight smirk at this mouth that Alois could hardly believe. His butler brought his lips to Alois's and he pressed back eagerly. His butler pulled back and went to his ear, whispering lowly.

"As you wish, my Alois," he told him and began to kiss him again.

Alois reveled in the feeling of his butler kissing him and touching his body. He allowed himself to be pushed back into the bed as Claude took over, sending him into a night of ecstasy. It was definitely the best treat of all.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	11. Dress Up

A/N: Just a cute story of a Halloween before the tragic accident that befell the Phantomhives. Lizzy comes over to spend the day with Ciel for Halloween and lots of fun.

* * *

**Dress Up**

A bitter breeze lazily swept the fallen leaves across the lawn, the trees a beautiful landscape of oranges, yellows, and reds. Outside, a small child's laughter could be heard as a little boy played with a dog, his parents watching as they sat sipping tea. A carriage made its way up the drive and the boy excitedly began to run toward it.

"Ciel! Be careful!" the woman called out as her and her husband stood to go after their son.

By the time Ciel had gotten to the carriage, a blonde girl in a pink frilly dress had come out and was basically tackling him to the ground in a hug. Their giggles could be heard as Ciel's parents neared them, his mother smiling and his father giving his little smirk.

"Hello, Lizzie. Excited for Halloween?" Ciel's mother asked, getting a hug of her own.

"Yeah! I can't wait to carve a pumpkin! Oh and I want to dress up too! Can I, can I? Please?" she asked, definitely a bit more than excited for the holiday.

"I want to carve a pumpkin too!" Ciel exclaimed, clearly catching on to Lizzie's enthusiasm and earning another smile from his mother and a soft chuckle from his father.

~6-9~

The smell of pumpkin was noticeable if one were to walk into the dining room of the Phantomhive mansion. On the dining table stood too pumpkins, their insides carved out and the seeds placed in a bowl for later roasting. Of course, not all of the pumpkin had made it into the bowl and some was all over Ciel and Lizzie's faces as they drew with marker the pattern they wanted on their pumpkins.

"Mine is going to be so cute!" Lizzie squealed gleefully before she looked over at Ciel's. "Ciel! That isn't cute at all!"

"Of course not! Jack lanterns are supposed to be scary," he said and looked at the creepy face he drew: slanted triangular eyes with a circle for a nose and a smiling mouth full of pointed teeth.

Compared to Lizzie's kitty face, it was definitely scarier and not cute at all. His father then walked in, having left to head to the kitchen, and had a knife in his hand. He peeked at both pumpkins and gave a small grin.

"Well, these look great you two. Let's get them carved," he said and pulled Ciel's to him first and began to carve out the lines.

Once both pumpkins were done, the pieces were cleaned up and then Tanaka, the butler, brought in two candles. Setting them inside, he lit them and then extinguished the lights. The pumpkins glowed brightly in the dim room and Lizzie squealed happily while Ciel just grinned.

"Great looking pumpkins you two," Ciel's mother said and gave them both a hug. "I think it's time for a special treat."

~6-9~

The special treat that Ciel and Lizzie had gotten was the very pumpkin seeds they had carved out of their pumpkins. Tanaka had sprinkled them with sugar and cinnamon and both had enjoyed them immensely with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Now that they were done, Lizzie was in her guest room with Ciel and his parents as she went through her plethora of dresses and clothes that she had. She had even brought more over in a chest but they were more for costume than everyday wear.

"Oh! Ciel! I found the perfect costume for you!" she exclaimed, not showing him what she had found.

Instead, she had grabbed his hand and proceeded to take him behind the changing screen. Sounds of protest could be heard as Ciel was dressed by Lizzie. Vincent and his wife looked at each other with curiosity before Lizzie came out from behind the screen with a huge grin.

"I am not coming out!" Ciel said defiantly.

"Aww, come on Ciel. You look so cute!"

"No!"

"Fine then," Lizzie said and went back behind the screen to grab Ciel, dragging him from behind it so his parents could see.

Ciel looked really embarrassed as a blush tinted his cheeks. He was also more than a little irritated as Lizzie had dressed him in a frilly pink gown with a bow in his hair. It was so adorable with his little pout that his mother and father had to chuckle a bit.

"You do look quite adorable, Ciel," his mother said and watched as he blushed more.

"I am not a girl! I don't want to wear the dress! I am never playing dress up with you again!" he said and began to peel the layers off.

Lizzie tried to protest but he ignored her and his parents just allowed him to struggle with taking the garment off. His mother and father just looked on with smiles. It was definitely a Halloween to remember.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	12. Masqued Passion

A/N: Ciel was invited to a party at the Trancy mansion. Sick of being near the blonde, he has Sebastian take him away where he gets more than he bargained for.

Warning: Sebastian x Ciel; Mature themes.

* * *

**Masqued Passion**

It sat there, the letters glaring up at me in their elegant scrawl; a letter from Alois Trancy. Actually, it was much more than a letter. It seemed that Alois had decided to host a masque Halloween party and felt that I needed to go. As if I had the time or need to go to one of his parties but as it were, Lizzy had received one too and had succeeded into somehow getting me to consent into going. I glared back at the letter, a small frown on my face, and placed it from my sight.

"My Lord?" Sebastian asked from where he stood beside my side, a small smile evident on his sinful lips. He was taking pleasure in this wasn't he? Damn him.

"What is it Sebastian?" I asked gruffly, earning another small smile from him. What was he up to?

"I had merely asked what arrangements had to be made for a costume. You are still going to the Masque, are you not my Lord?" he asked politely, knowing damn well that I had no choice.

"I don't care what I wear, Sebastian. Just find something appropriate."

"Yes, my Lord," he said with a small bow before turning to leave before I called to him as he reached the door.

"Bring me up something sweet," I demanded, my elbow supported by the arm of the chair as my head rest against my fist.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, my Lord. You'll ruin your appetite for the Trancy dinner being held at the party."

"Just something small," I said, irritated that he was ignoring my order.

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Fine. Get everything ready so we can leave," I said, dismissing him with a glare, which he just smiled at, bowed, and left.

Having been left to contend with some paperwork, I began to look through it before I grew bored. I stood and turned to face out the window. The fact that autumn was here was evident in the surround flora of the estate. The days had become windier and a chill had definitely set in. Soon enough it would be winter and snow would blanket everything in its pearly white flakes.

I can only imagine what sort of happenings would come to pass once Christmas was here. Halloween, and the general month of October, had most assuredly proven just how many people were crazy. My list of cases had been quite numerous and I was sure that without Sebastian that I wouldn't have been able to solve them all within the time we had. It seemed the message had been clear to any others who would have come up out of the sewers of their existence: Don't mess with the Queen's watchdog. It had been several days since anything had happened and I was glad. I could finally get a break, or so I had thought before I realized how much paperwork I had needed to get done.

I heard the door opening and turned to face Sebastian. He bowed, with a small smirk on his lips again, before standing erect once more.

"Your outfit has been prepared, my Lord. The carriage is also ready to depart when you are fit to leave. Shall I help you attend to your clothing?" he said, all grace and poise but there was something in his eyes that was unidentifiable. Was he anxious for something?

"Very well," I said and made my way across the room to head out the door.

We walked silently to my bedroom where the clothes lay waiting on my bed. I paid no attention to them as I headed over and allowed Sebastian to help me change. I tried not to think too much about it these days but I had grown older, now sixteen, and was often uncomforted by the demon's presence when I changed. I had grown accustomed to such discomfort and put it from my mind, also chalking the weird reactions of my body to nothing more than a frequent nuisance.

When Sebastian had finished, I walked over to the mirror and fumed at my appearance: I was in a black cat outfit. The ears sat perched on my head, a loose collar with a bell around my neck, and my eye patch still in place over my right eye. I had a black, no-sleeve shirt with some sort of mesh long-sleeved shirt over top, a pair of black gloves covering my hands. As my eyes went lower, I noticed the short shorts I had been put in and the fact that I was wearing sheer black stockings attached to a garter, not visible through my clothing but the straps definitely indicated such. Lastly, I had been put into knee high boots, thin heels adding a bit more height.

As I turned to face him, I noticed that I was also wearing a long black tail. Was this what Sebastian had been so eager to see? Me dressed as some black, gothic cat? I was beginning to really hate my decision to leave it up to him; not regret, hate. I never made it a policy to regret any moves or choices I made. However, that didn't mean I couldn't hate the occasional choice made on my part.

"Sebastian! Why the bloody hell am I some cat?" I demanded, not really caring for an answer or expecting one. It infuriated me more when I saw Sebastian let out a wicked grin.

"My Lord looks quite adorable in his outfit. I had thought it was appropriate. If you are so dissatisfied then I can find something else. However, we would be cutting it close to running late," he said, looking at that pocket watch of his. Damn him, he had had this all planned out perfectly.

"That won't be necessary. Let's just go so we may return all the sooner," I said, letting out a silent huff as I grabbed my cloak and walking cane before heading out the door, Sebastian following with that grin.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Ciel!" I heard being yelled as soon as I walked into the ballroom before a blonde had me in a tight hug.

"Hello, Lizzy," I said and she smiled at me, her usual cheery personality still as much a part of her now as it was when we had been younger.

"You look so adorable! What do you think of my own costume?" she asked, stepping back to show off an empire waist white gown that flowed around her. The top of the dress was modest, a v-neck and long sleeves, and showed off her modest chest. A set of wings was attached to her back and a silver halo held down her hair, which curled its way to her waist. She had definitely grown up into a beautiful lady but the affect seemed to be lost on myself.

"You look like an angel," I said respectfully, grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss. She gave a pretty little blush before she saw something, or someone, and excused herself.

I looked around at the assortment of outfits as I walked along the perimeter, stopping to stand by the fireplace. Sebastian still continued to follow me, his grin long gone and his devilish mask in place. I noticed that there were several games: bobbing for apples, a table with vials that people were filling with different colored liquids, and two sign up tables for something I had not a clue about yet. Curiosity winning out, I headed to the one closest to me and saw that it was for some costume contest, that I would not be entering, and the other was for a pumpkin carving contest. As I was about to dismiss it and leave, I heard my name being called again and gave an internal groan as I turned to face the person.

"Hello Alois," I said, not bothering to sound polite or even remotely enthusiastic.

"I am so glad you came! Are you entering the pumpkin carving contest? I am participating with Claude," he said and the meaning was clear: my butler is better than yours. Irritation was something that was always present when I was around Alois but if it was a challenge he wanted, I was not about to back down.

"Oh? I am sure it would be most interesting to see what happens. I assure you that I am entering and it will be with Sebastian," I said, shooting a glance at the demon by my side. Sebastian and Claude were sizing each other up, again, and I could tell that they were both up to the challenge as well.

"Yay! I cannot wait to see what you two come up with. Come! It's starting now!" he said cheerfully, grabbing my hand and dragging me unexpectedly toward a table with several pumpkins.

I took this time to take in Alois's own costume. It actually irritated me when I noticed that it was similar to my own, him being a blue cat though. That and his outfit was much more akin to that of a sluts and he was wearing a corset. What bloody man wore a corset? I thought before I recalled my own experience with one. That had been for a case though and it was completely different. It didn't matter as I would not be participating in the costume contest anyways. It was just irritating that we had to look similar.

Sebastian stood by my side as I looked at the pumpkin. What the bloody hell was I going to do with this? I looked over at Sebastian and figured it would be best to let him do all the work. After all, he was my butler and furthermore contracted to me.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Win the pumpkin contest," I commanded.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Claude, beat Sebastian in this contest," I heard Alois tell his own demon butler.

"As you wish, your Highness."

With that and the shrill of the whistle, the two began to shape their pumpkins, throwing insults back and forth as they antagonized each other. I looked on as did everyone else; they in awe while I was merely expecting perfection. Alois seemed content with looking smug, a grin on his face as he watched Claude.

At the end, everyone, including the other contestants, were amazed at the carvings that both butlers had done. Claude had intricate webs and spiders carved and cut out while Sebastian down an elaborate design of a raven surrounded by feathers. Both were definitely more than just your simple cutouts that were typical among most people. These were full blown carvings that seemed to pop out of the pumpkin with a few strategic cuts here and there to allow the light to come through.

Even I had to admit that I was pretty impressed but I never showed it. Not even when the judges that had been brought in were fawning over the two pumpkins, deciding which one would be the winner. It irked me when they announced that two such wondrous pumpkins both deserved to be winners and so it was a draw. I could tell that the two demons were annoyed by the call as well while Alois shrugged his shoulders and clung to Claude, whispering something in his ear. I continued stand there, appearing indifferent to what was happening, almost missing the announcement that Alois was making.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming to my Halloween Masque Party. I am please to inform you that the last minute preparations of turning my house into a haunted walkthrough have been completed!" he said loudly, applause gently renting through the room before quieting down. "So if you would all grab a partner or group, please feel free to brave the haunted depths of my home!"

Everyone excitedly began to grab partners and I half expected Lizzy to come and grab me, asking to her partner. However, Alois had simply turned around began to drag me away, talking about how I could be his partner. At that point, I would have rather liked to be Lizzy's partner even though she would be clingy. Anything would have been better than walking through some "haunted house" with Alois. The decorations definitely were morbid, hidden skeletons, bloody limbs and fog obscuring the floor. There were also a lot of spider webs and I had a sneaking suspicion that those were most likely real. I was starting to get really aggravated as we continued to walk, completely bored with the attempts of Alois to scare me. I suspect that Sebastian could tell and had begun to slowly yet efficiently cut us off from Alois's company.

"Sebastian?"

"Did my Lord wish to stay in the company of Alois Trancy?"

"No, I guess not. Let's go someplace else. I don't want to be here and I don't want to go back to the ballroom," I said, beginning to walk away before I felt Sebastian pick me up and begin to run.

"Sebastian!" I called out, involuntarily wrapping my arms around him to prevent myself from falling, not that he would allow me to fall but it had been unconscious. I watched the scenery pass by and realized that we were headed into a maze. Why was he taking me into the maze?

"Here you are, my Lord. This gazebo is quite set back into the maze and there are no persons nearby," he said, a small smirk on his face as he set me down.

"So it is secluded? Good. I've just about had it with all manner of company," I told him, crossing my arms as I stood there looking at my butler.

"Surely not all manner of company, my Lord. That would imply my own unless even I am starting to frustrate you."

"What are you implying Sebastian?" I demanded, noticing the glint of amusement in his eyes. Damn it, he knew about my weird reactions around him didn't he? Not that I expected him to not notice but to at least mind my privacy.

"My Lord," he said, his voice a deep timbre as he neared me and mischief in his eyes. "I have not been ignorant to your changing body. You think I don't notice your frustrations?"

"It is none of your concern," I crossly told him, trying not to let it show just how much of an affect his close body was having on my own. Why was I feeling this way and for a demon no less! I wasn't backing down and allowed him to dwarf me, looking up as if to defy him even while a shiver went down my spine.

"Oh but it is, my Lord. Especially when your body cries out for my own."

Sebastian had reached his hand behind my head and fisted it in my head, holding it in place so I couldn't do anything but look at him. Although I didn't want to admit it, Sebastian was right and it irritated me a bit. Even now my body was stirring and a strange need was pooling within me. I watched as Sebastian's face got closer to mine and then I felt his lips kissing my own. The feeling sent a shock through me and my breathing began to quicken. Sebastian masterfully worked his lips on mine and ran his town along my bottom lip, making me gasp and giving him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss further. His tongue tangled with my own and desire coursed through my veins, my arousal painfully, and embarrassingly, strained by the shorts I wore. It seemed that Sebastian knew this and I felt his other hand around my waist, pushing me up against his own body and I let out a moan.

"Sebastian…" I whispered out, breaking the kiss for much needed air.

My body felt so hot and Sebastian's hands had begun to run up my shirt, his fingers teasing, pinching and caressing my nipples. Moans fells out of my mouth at the feeling, taking pleasure from the sweet torture. Never had I ever imagined such pleasure, both not caring for it and remaining naïve; not no more. A flush crept onto my cheeks as I felt myself grind my hips against Sebastian, who let out a groan of his own before attacking my neck with his teeth, tongue and lips. His hands had left my chest and now began to push my shorts down, a sigh of relief passing through my lips as my arousal came free. The sigh turned to moans soon after as Sebastian began to rub his hand along my member, the feeling both strange and pleasing. I gripped his shirt when I felt his other hand teasing my backside.

"Sebastian?"

"Shh…relax, Ciel. I have to get you ready," he whispered low into my ear, sending shivers down my spine as he spoke my name.

I relaxed a bit as he said and allowed him to tease me, feeling a finger stretching me after a while. A small cry of surprise escaped as the finger stroked me, the feeling strange yet good at the same time. A second finger got inserted and I felt myselff being stretched out, feeling a bit weird and then the small pleasures of the stroked. The same happened for a third finger and I was so overwhelmed by the pleasure as moans filled the small gazebo. The pleasure was building low in my stomach and I desperately wanted it to break, knowing that somehow an even greater pleasure awaited me. I let out a small whimper though when the heat of Sebastian's body and the feel of his hands left me cold. I looked and watched with heated eyes as Sebastian undid his pants and allowed his own arousal to spring free. I gave a nervous gulp as I saw the size of him and although I had a strange knowledge of where that large appendage would go, I had my doubts as to whether it would fit.

I didn't worry long, though, as Sebastian approached me and turned me around, placing my hands on the rail of the gazebo having me kneel on the seat. A shiver went down my body and I began to moan again as my member was rubbed gently, my nipples teased again by his other hand. I felt anticipation and excitement as I waited for him, my body burning for his touch and for a release it knew only he could bring. So wrapped in my need I forgot my worries until I felt a sharp pain in my backside. I cried out and tried to move away but Sebastian's hands held my hips in place.

"Relax. It will hurt for only a moment. Just relax," he whispered in my ear before going to nip and lick at my neck.

The brief pleasure from his mouth allowed me to relax a bit as I grew accustomed to his length so far. When Sebastian began to press more of himself in, I winced at the pain and gripped the railing painfully. I didn't cry out again as I tried to get used to the strange feeling of having him inside, stretching and filling me. Once he was seated, he allowed me a few moments to adjust as he hands touch me and his mouth left love marks on my neck. I began to moan and impatient once the pain had dulled and wiggled my hips. Sebastian pulled back out and thrust back in, moans of pleasure escaping me.

At first he was slow, sending shocks of pleasure through my body. Then he began to move faster and my body shook from the intensity of the pleasure I felt. Nothing I could ever dream would be as good as I had felt then. My body burning for release, the pleasure that came from Sebastian's hand and mouth, and the fulfilling feeling of him moving inside me. It was all too much and I felt myself on the brink of release as he moved faster, his hand now firmly pumping my member. It only took moments until I was crying out, screaming his name as a damn of ecstasy broke loose within me and spread through my whole body, tensing around Sebastian. I heard Sebastian let out his own groan of release and shivered at the feeling of his hot seed shooting within me.

My breath came in pants and my limbs felt like jelly as I stayed where I was, aftershocks of my release running along my skin. I felt Sebastian pull out and shivered as I felt his seed running down my legs. The cold wind began to blow softly against my exposed self, my heated skin damp with perspiration. I grew tired of just staying that way and looked down to see my own seed on the seat I was on. My face flushed, I shakily got up and turned around to face Sebastian, who had already fixed his clothing and looked as if he hadn't just had sex moments ago.

"Feel better, Ciel?" he asked, a small smile of his lips and I gave a frown.

"You will not address me as such. You are my butler. Now, help me get cleaned up," I ordered, my voice husky and a little hoarse from my outbursts.

Sebastian merely gave that wicked grin of his and did as he was told. He brought out a handkerchief and began to wipe me off, front and back, before he got my shorts and helped me back into them. My body was still a little shaky and I felt lethargic, I wanted to sleep and not move at all. Sebastian must have sensed this and he picked me up.

"Allow me to take you home now, my Lord," he simply said and off we left.

I awoke to the next day to Sebastian opening my curtains and the smell of Earl Grey tea. I blinked the sleep from eyes and went to sit up when a sharp pain went up my back. I hissed as I leaned forward, one hand on my back. I heard Sebastian chuckle and shot him a glare; after all, it was his fault.

"A little sore, my Lord?" he asked, pouring a cup of tea and bringing it over.

"Shut up and draw me a warm bath before I order you to cut your dick off," I hissed angrily, trying not to move due to the pain.

I watched as Sebastian grinned, gave a bow, and left to draw the bath. He knew I wouldn't actually order him to so such but right now, my rear was killing me. The only plus side was that last night had been amazing. I felt my cheeks flush as I recalled the pleasure and that was when Sebastian came in.

"You know, my Lord, I must say that you have an adorable morning after glow."

"Shut up and get me to the bath," I mumbled out, earning a laugh from him as he picked me up.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	13. Masqued Fun

A/N: There is a party being held at the Trancy manor and everyone is there. However, things don't go as planned for Alois until much later in the night.

Warning: Claude x Alois; Mature themes.

* * *

**Masqued Fun**

Everything looked absolutely splendid as I walked into the ballroom. All the guests were enjoying the games set up and happily joined them. I had walked over to the bobbing for apples and watched as the people plunged their faces into the chilled water. I had to laugh at how they looked doing such an activity, especially when one would come back up with an apple in their mouth. I grew bored of it easily though and went to go play with the vials. They were supposed to be "potions" and immediately I poured as many colors into mine, getting a black murky color. I topped it off and set it into my pocket and went one to see what else I could do.

As I was walking, I saw Ciel standing by the sign ups for the pumpkin carving contest. I immediately went over and greeted him, Claude following me and most likely eyeing the other pair.

"Ciel!" I called out to him and watched as he turned to face me, ignoring the obvious irritation on his face.

"Hello Alois," he said and I gave a small smile, looking up at Sebastian before turning my attention back to Ciel.

"I am so glad you came! Are you entering the pumpkin carving contest? I am participating with Claude," I told him, hoping to get a little enjoyment out of the unspoken challenge.

I saw him mulling it over in his head and I took the time to enjoy his cute kitten costume. It as actually very similar to my own except I was blue. I was also in a corset with a blue web shirt over top, short shorts, and thigh high boots. Whereas, Ciel had a black tank, matching web shirt, shorts, a garter holding up stockings and only knee high boots. It actually amused me that we were both cats. I chanced a glance at Sebastian and Clause and saw that they were eyeing each other up, definitely up to the challenge of winning the contest.

"Oh? I am sure it would be most interesting to see what happens. I assure you that I am entering and it will be with Sebastian," he said and I gave a grin.

"Yay! I cannot wait to see what you two come up with. Come! It's starting now!" I cheerfully said and began to drag him over to the table. I stopped us near two open pumpkins and waited for the stupid judge to stop talking. He was excited to see the two demons in action and what they would come up with. I knew Claude would do well and he had to listen to any command I made.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Win the pumpkin contest."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Claude, beat Sebastian in this contest," I said after hearing Ciel and Sebastian, giving a smile as I did.

"As you wish, your Highness," he responded right before a whistle blew out.

I watched Claude intently, enjoying the show he put on as he carved his pumpkin. What made it better was the banter the two butlers seemed intent on performing. I looked around and saw that everyone else was staring and so I stuck a quick sexy pose as they did. The time was up in what seemed like only a matter of minutes and I looked at the two pumpkins. Claude's was intricate with webs and spiders carved as if they were actually crawling over the pumpkin. I grinned wickedly until I saw Sebastian's raven and feathers carving. It was just as good and I gave a huff as I crossed my arms. This wasn't fun.

The judges convened as they tried to choose which the winner was. It took them a good five minutes of arguing before they announced that both would be the winning entry. As soon as he saw them both he knew it would most likely end up being a draw. I shrugged my shoulder and wrapped my arms around Claude, getting on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"You will pay me back later," I told him before I let go and walked a few paces away to face the crowd. "Everyone! Thank you for coming to my Halloween Masque Party. I am please to inform you that the last minute preparations of turning my house into a haunted walkthrough have been completed!" he said loudly, applause gently renting through the room before quieting down. "So if you would all grab a partner or group, please feel free to brave the haunted depths of my home!"

With that said, I turned around and quickly grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged him down the closest hallway. Claude had definitely done well with the decorations. There were cobwebs everywhere and the paintings had been slanted and splattered with blood. Some limbs lay here and there and there were hidden skeletons every now and then, the fog helping to obscure them. When I knew a skeleton was about to come into view, I tried to scare Ciel but yelling boo but I got no response and quickly pouted. Wasn't he scared at all? I continued to walk and occasionally try to get Ciel to at least flinch but it was no good.

As I turned the corner, with Claude by my side, I saw a dismembered limb and grabbed it so I could try to scare him once more. However, when I brought it around to scare him, he was gone. I walk a ways back and didn't see him anywhere. I threw the limb and knocked a nearby vase to the ground. Still seething that Ciel had ditched me, I stalked back to the ballroom and began to mingle about to see if he had come here. I didn't see him anywhere and resigned myself to playing host to the rest of the people here.

It wasn't until late that I had decided to have Claude kick everyone out. As soon as he had, I ordered him to begin cleaning up the mess everyone had made. Streamers lay about and the food on the table was almost gone, some of it even being on the floor. I scrunched my nose up at the mess those pigs had left behind. I was still sour from not having been able to see Ciel more and Claude was the only one I could take it out on. I was constantly berating him and barking orders as he cleaned, making more work for him as I broke things or toppled over something or other. Afterwards, I had walked up to my rooms and fallen onto my bed.

"Claude, draw me a hot bath," I ordered, my voice muffled by the bed.

When I heard the water, I pushed myself up and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come back out. As soon as he did, he was at my side and taking off my shoes. I looked down at him and watched as his practiced fingers untied the strings and slipped each boot off. It was quite mesmerizing and I wished he would touch my skin in such a way. He stood and was about to leave me to my bath when I stopped him.

"I didn't dismiss you," I said, standing as I did so and watched as he turned to face me. "I want you to undress me."

I had only to wait for a moment before he came back and begin to undress me. He started with my web shirt first before working the string to the corset. I felt his hands brush my bare flesh as he slipped the corset off and I felt a jolt of pleasure. He didn't hesitate as he came back around and made quick work of my short shorts, not even batting an eye at my partially aroused member. He stood and turned to the side, think I would then go into the bathroom but I did not, not yet. I grabbed his hand first and lead him into the bathroom, closing the door behind before I headed into the tub. The hot water burned my skin but I enjoyed the scalding feeling, killing all the dirt and grime from the day.

"Your Highness? Was there something else you required?" Claude asked me, watching with an impassive face as I stood in the tub.

"Wash me," I ordered, sitting down into the warm water as I grinned wickedly at him.

I watched as Claude headed over to the cart beside my tub and grabbed some shampoo. I wet my hair for him and then relaxed as I felt his hands through my hair. It felt so good to have him massage my scalp and then rinse it before doing the same for the conditioner. I was definitely going to be ordering him to do this next time as well, it felt so good and I heaved a sigh. When he was through, he grabbed the washcloth and began to work on cleaning my back, arms, and then chest. I leaned back into the tub and raised my one leg for him to clean before the other, trying not to show that my feet were a bit ticklish. I reveled in the attention and the feeling of his hands on me and I was sure my lust was plain to see. When Claude began to set the washcloth down, I tsk'd and shook my head, grinning.

"You missed a spot," I said, indicating my aroused member. "Take care of it."

Claude looked at me, staring into my eyes as I waited for him to give me what I wanted, what I had ordered him to do. He slowly took of his jacket and rolled his sleeves up, taking off one glove as well. He moved to kneel behind by the tub before his exposed hand began to run down my chest. The feeling felt like electricity and my breath quickened in need. I wanted more, much more but I knew Claude wouldn't let things go that far, he never did. Instead, I enjoyed the feeling of his hand on me as it went lower before it brushed up against my arousal. A moan escaped my lips and he began to pump his hand up and down as he bit my neck. His other gloved hand came around to tease my nipple and the sensations were like shocks of electricity, pooling low in my stomach, begging to be unleashed.

"Harder," I groaned out, thrusting myself into his hand.

Claude quickly obliged and his grip on me firmed, causing me to moan out and my body to shake. I could feel the irritation from the day drain away in the hot water and the pleasure cascade through my being. The bites began a bit harder and his kept teasing and pinching my nipples. I was so close to the edge and my body cried for release. It seemed Claude knew this and with a few more harsh pumps, I came, crying out from the release. My body shook with the shocks of pleasure and my breathing was quick. For a while we both stayed that way until Claude left and returned his clothes to the way they were. I stood on shaky legs and Claude wrapped me in a towel, helping me to my bed. Before he went to grab my nightclothes, I gripped his arm and pulled him to the bed.

"No. Tonight, I order you to give me all that I want," I commanded, my voice husky with desire and lust as I looked up at him towering over my body.

"As you wish, your Highness," he replied before bringing his lips to mine in a hot kiss.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	14. Shenanigans

A/N: It's Halloween and the rest of the kids are having fun and getting candy. However, sticking true to the whole "trick OR treat", Alois and Luka decide to pull a few tricks on the unsuspecting townspeople.

* * *

**Shenanigans**

The sickening sounds of the laughter of other children could be heard as I sat there, looking at the village I hated and despised with every fiber of my being. My little brother, Luka, sat with me and I could tell he hated them just as much. We were both orphans and those bastards didn't care one ounce. Even the fact that it was Halloween was little concern. It was enough to make my blood boil.

"Say, Luka, it's called trick or treat, right?" I asked, an evil grin twisting my features.

"Yeah," he answered, nodding his head as he looked at me with curiosity.

"So why don't we give all them pigs a nice big trick rather than a treat?"

I saw Luka give a smile as he eagerly nodded his head in agreement. If those people were so intent on having fun with their trick or treating than I would be sure that they at least got the trick instead of just the treats. After all, it gave you the option of either and so far no real tricks had been played.

I stood and began to make my way through the shadows to the village. My brother followed me and I couldn't help but feel delighted to take a bit of revenge on the villagers. We stopped next to the closest house we could and waited until the children left after getting candy. Some old geezer lived in the home and more than once he had run him and Luka off with his broom. I wondered what we could do to freak him out when I caught sight of a nearby lit pumpkin.

Grinning, I went over to it and picked it up before heading to one of the many windows at the back of the house. I walked past one, the pumpkin only visible, and then another. I could hear yells as he called out who was there. Quickly setting the pumpkin down, I ran into a nearby bush and watched as the old man lumbered out the back door, looking around. Luka had been following me and was covering his mouth as he tried to keep from laughing. Eventually the old man turned back around and went inside. So I went back over to the pumpkin and did the same thing again except this time Luka had a pumpkin too. More yells were heard and instead of dropping the pumpkin and running, I waited just next to the door for the old man to appear before I tossed it at him, laughing as I ran as fast as I could away from the house.

As we neared the back of another house, my breathing was quick and rapid as I still laughed, trying to catch my breath. Luka was laughing too and we just stood there and enjoyed out little prank before I looked up at the house we were at. They had several pumpkins and even a couple scarecrows set up as well. I didn't want a repeat of the same prank so I though for a bit before grabbing a scarecrow and turning to my brother.

"Time to put on your costume," I said and began to help him put on the clothes and position the straw just right.

When my work was down, he looked exactly like the burlap sack scarecrow and I tore two holes in the eyes so he could see better, making sure they weren't too large to be noticed. I gave him the thumbs up and watched as he walked over to the porch.

~6-9~

I had been gleeful and excited when my older brother mentioned pulling pranks on everyone. It was bound to be the most fun we had had in a while. The old man had proving quite entertaining and now I made my way silently passed a window, making sure I was seen heading to the door. When I heard someone mention a trick or treater, I quickly dashed to hide at the side of the house. The confused voices made me chuckle a bit before I heard the door close.

Silently, I made my way past another window and let out a low moan. One of the girls shrieked and I quickly hid as they ran to the window. It was just so much fun to hear their confused and fearful talk before they noticed one of the scarecrows was missing. I almost laughed loudly when one of them mentioned the thing having come to life to haunt them.

Before they made to close the window, I took that opportunity to run up screaming madly at the window. The girls screamed and went hysteric as I dashed off to my brother who grabbed my hand and we made out way running to the next house. The laughter came bubbling out of me as I we ran and I could hear him laughing too. This was just so much fun!

I pulled my brother to a stop when I noticed some kids dressed up and coming from a house after having just got some candy. That was when I got an idea and signaled to him to just watch and wait. When he nodded his head, I made my way over to them as they passed a few bushes. I made some low moaning noises as they walked along the long hedge and could hear them fearfully whispering. I rustled the branches of the nearest bush and one of them let out a shriek while the other laughed, blaming the wind. As the end of the hedge neared, I jogged up to it and waited for the last kid to pass before I jumped out.

"Boo!" I screamed eerily and the kid jumped, dropping his bag of candy that I snatched up before running off.

I could hear the kid pleading that there had been a scarecrow that had jumped out at him but the other kids just laughed at him as they continued on. I made my way over to my brother and took off the sack over my head to give him a grin, holding up the bag of candy as I did so.

~6-9~

I had watched as Luka scared the stupid kids and then jump out at one of them. He grabbed their bag of candy and I couldn't help but grin as he ran toward me. I watched as he took of the sack and held up the bag like a trophy.

"This had to be the best Halloween ever!" Luka exclaimed and I gave him a nod.

"Should we scare a few more people or take our candy and go back?" I asked him as we began to walk along the edge of the village.

"Let's pull just one more trick! A big one too!"

I gave a soft laugh before I thought of how we could scare the most people at once. I looked around and then saw that we were nearing the church and then I heard the call of a small lamb. I gave Luka an evil grin and I took the bag of candy to stash in a nearby bush. I helped him out of the scarecrow clothes and then pointed at the nearby pasture that a few lambs were in. He gave me a curious look but followed as I made my way over.

It took us a bit but we eventually were able to capture one of the lambs. I held his head and mouth shut tightly as Luka went about putting the scarecrow outfit on it as best as he could. It didn't look bad once he had finished but I still kept my hold on the lamb so it wouldn't make any noise. It was definitely trying to fight back as I dragged it a ways away as Luka grabbed a thing of rope that was to help lead the lamb. He quickly put it around the lamb's neck before I held fast to the rope and let go of the lamb. The lamb only tried to get away for a bit before we managed to calm it down.

Having succeeded, I began to lead the lamb to the church and snuck in. The clop of the lambs hooves echoed in the large room but no one was around to investigate it. I quickly stole up the stairs to the second level and made my way to a large window that looked out over the whole village. A few people were heading this way and I grinned wickedly as they approached. I gave Luka a sign to stand back and I led the sheep closer to the window.

"Get ready to run out the back," I whispered to Luka and then bent down to pick up the small lamb.

It only kicked a bit before I gave one last evil grin and tossed it as hard as I could out the window. The people were screaming as they saw it falling before there was a sickening crunch as it met the hard steps below. I only took a quick glance out the window and saw the twisted and bloody form before I turned and ran with Luka out the back way.

As we came around in the shadows and behind a few trees, there was a whole uproar as people gathered around the dead lamb, thinking it was a small child at first before someone realized it wasn't. I couldn't help but cover my mouth at their stupidity before I jerked my head toward where we left out bag of candy and made my way over.

Once we were safely away and had our bag of candy, we burst out laughing. I couldn't believe the people had been stupid enough to think it had been a child. Their screams of horror and fright had been just what they had needed to make this night better. We continued to laugh as we headed into small "home" and began to riffle through the bag of goodies.

"Did you see their faces? They are all such idiots," I told him as I pulled out a piece of taffy and bit into it.

"Yeah! We should do this every Halloween!" Luka exclaimed and sat down with a small bar of chocolate.

"Why just Halloween? We should torment those bastards every night," I said venomously and gave the finger in the direction of the village. "Agreed?"

"Yes, your highness!" he said with a large grin and gave him a small bow from where he stood.

I couldn't wait until the next time we could torment those bloody bastards and make them pay for how they treated us. If they thought the two of us were trash then they were about to get a very rude awakening.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	15. Trikster Treat

A/N: There is a new criminal that needs apprehending and Ciel is called in for the job.

* * *

**Trikster Treat**

For a little over a week now Scotland Yard had been trying to capture the culprit behind a string of murders; he was known as the Trikster. Just yesterday a letter had been delivered to Ciel from the Queen, who had expressed how distraught she was at the recent occurrences and how they were bringing down the excitement of the Halloween holiday. People were frightened and she had humbly requested that Ciel take care of it before Halloween night. Naturally, he had accepted the Queen's request and had ordered Sebastian to prepare his things immediately to depart for his residence in the city.

Today, Ciel sat in the carriage as he looked out the window, watching as the crowd got larger the closer they got to their destination. Scotland Yard had already secured the crime area and he was sure that MR. knew he was coming. After all, it was typically cases like this that he was called into, the ones that Scotland Yard failed to wrap up quickly and efficiently. The crowd was getting thicker and eventually the carriage came to a stop in front of an alley where a few detectives could be seen. The door opened and he made to get out.

The crowd had begun to go on their way as the Yard went about clearing the scene. Ciel simply walked past them all and up to the body that lie on the ground. After years of having been the Queen's watchdog, there was little that surprised Ciel now, especially at eighteen. As the years progressed, it had also gotten easier to get the Scotland Yard to stand aside while he took matters into his own hands. MR. stood on the other side of the body and it seemed that both persons were willing the body to tell just who did this.

It was a rather unique case, this was. The body was that of a young woman, now the second woman to be killed but the fourth victim, the first two having been men. There was blood evident on the ground and on the woman herself; most likely from cuts across her chest and stomach. The face of the woman had been painted to look like a clown's and a small bag of treats was stuffed into her mouth. Everything else from her clothes to her hair remained untouched. It was just like the others: painted face with a bag of treats stuffed down her throat and cuts along her torso. No doubt she would also sport, upon closer examination, rope burns around her wrists and ankles and strangulation marks around her neck. However, for now the clothing covered her wrist and ankles and a scarf was around her neck.

Ciel looked up and held out his hand to MR., smirking at his facial expression when he had to hand over the case files. With a tip of his hat, MR. turned and left and Ciel turned to see Sebastian by his side. He saw that Sebastian was also taking in the dead body, and most likely more than that. Opening the folder, he briefly read through the other reports before closing it again and giving it to Sebastian.

"Memorize everything in there," Ciel told him and turned to head back to the carriage.

Before Ciel even got to it, Sebastian was there holding the door open and on they went, knowing full well that they needed to check out the other crime scenes.

~6-9~

Ciel sat sipping his tea in his study, the sky beginning to turn dark. They had gone to all the crime scenes and Sebastian had been able to interrogate any possible witnesses. It had been fruitless in terms of an identity but some had claimed that the night before the attacks that there had been strange music playing. No one could say where it was playing from but they had all managed to agree that it was eerie.

Having a small lead, Ciel had planned on spending the long night having him and Sebastian go about the streets to see if they could hear the music. Once they did, Sebastian had orders to find the source and report it back to him. There still remained a few minutes so Ciel had decided to rest up in his study as he went through the reports, knowing full well that there was nothing they missed but having nothing better to do. Over the years the two, Sebastian and Ciel, had grown very efficient with their cases, hardly needing to speak except when they wanted to.

When Sebastian came in with his cloak, he closed the reports and put it on before grabbing his cane and heading out. They had decided to go on foot and so the carriage stayed behind as they walked the streets, keeping their sense alert for any sign of the murderer or the music. The silence was comfortable and Ciel felt completely at ease walking the streets so late, knowing full well that Sebastian would protect him.

"Sebastian, it was the Queen's orders to eliminate the culprit. When we find him and get the necessary information, kill him," Ciel ordered after a few moments.

"Yes, my Lord."

Not another word was spoken as they walked, the bitter wind chilling Ciel despite the cloak he wore. It had been several hours and they hadn't been able to catch any sign of the murderer. Hardly giving any indication, they both turned to head back to the townhouse. However, as they got close to the home, they began to hear some music in the distance. Immediately Sebastian took off to find the source. Meanwhile, Ciel decided to keep heading toward his home as that was also where the sound seemed to be traveling from. As he reached his road, Sebastian was there and looked down at him.

"I found the source," he said and held up a music box. "It was on the steps to your townhouse. A thorough search had turned up no persons inside so it is safe for now."

"He plans to attack me? The fool," Ciel said and headed into his home. "If it is me that he is looking to get then we shall allow him that opportunity. Sebastian, this just got easier and frankly, more boring. Make sure it ends quickly."

"With pleasure."

~6-9~

The day had past like every other for Ciel: sitting in his study as he went over paperwork. There had been no need to not go about his day normally. The Trikster was not due to come until late in the night and any preparations that needed taken care would be done so by Sebastian. So for now he went over the October reports for the Funtom Company sales along with other necessary paperwork.

Sebastian had brought him his tea just moments before and he sipped at it as he looked out the window. The sky was dark and he was beginning to grow tired of waiting but remained patient regardless. He had expected a bit more of a challenge with this case but apparently this Trikster had some sort of business with him. It didn't surprise him that someone would want to try and settle some score. Out of all the cases he had done through the years he was quite well known and he was positive some people would want revenge against him.

When the lights went out, he turned from the window and set the cup on his desk, looking around the now dark room. He heard a creak toward the door and fixed his eyes on a dark form, knowing that it wasn't Sebastian. The form shifted and came closer to where Ciel was, his eyes having adjusted enough to take in some of the man's features.

He was dressed quite elaborately, as if he was in a theatrical show. His shirt had rows of lace at the cuffs and a cravat cascaded from around his neck. His pants seemed to be tight and had orange and black stripes. He couldn't make out his shoes but his face was plain to see. He had on a mask that covered his eyes with a long protruding nose. A floppy hat was on his head and he thought he could make out a large feather. All in all, he was definitely a sight to see with his costume; it was no wonder he was called Trikster for the man could pass as some court jester.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I have been waiting for your return to London. I knew that if I killed enough people that you would come. Now tell me, what did you think of my victims? They were quite lovely, weren't they?" the man spoke, his voice seemingly light and airy and definitely cultured, as if he came from money.

"You have been awaiting my return and know my name and yet I do not know yours. For what do I owe this honor?" Ciel said, trying to maintain a civil air to coax more answers from him.

"They call me the Trikster and that is the name I go by. If you are curious, no we have not met but I know all about how you are Queen's dog. I have followed your cases and I have to admit that I admire how you get things done. Every case you have taken on has a conclusive answer, a well worded ending that does not require further question. As one such as myself, I wanted to meet this person, to see if he was truly worth the fortune and respect he had amassed. I must say, I am so far disappointed. It was so very easy for me to get in," he said, heaving a dramatic sigh. "No matter. I will just have to be sure to drag out the pleasure of each cut I make and trust me when I say that I shall take great pleasure in choking the life out of the Queen's own personal lap dog."

"You honestly think it was this easy because I had my guard down?" Ciel said and had to laugh a bit. "You obviously haven't learned enough about me or my butler."

At that moment, a shadow that had been in the corner of the room came forward and had it's hand around the Trikster throat. Ciel was bit surprised when the murderer had managed to get free and swiped at him with a sickle. Trikster went to swipe at him again but Sebastian avoided it by jumping over him and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into the wall. The force caused him to drop his sickle as he fell but he managed to roll out of the way of Sebastian's next attack. He got up, swaying a bit, and tried to punch at Sebastian. The butler caught his hand and used his hold to force Trikster down on his knees, his cries of pain evident as the bones in his hand were crushed.

"Make sure you don't get blood on the carpet. We've had enough inconveniences due to this nutter," Ciel said, sitting in his chair as he watched the two like a play being held for his amusement.

Sebastian gave a smirk as he eyes glowed an eerie red, causing the man in his grasp to whimper as he tried to get free. Sebastian kneed him in the face and he heard bones crunch as his nose broke before he took his head and snapped it back. Before the body could hit the ground, Sebastian picked him up and went to dispose of him. The lights came back on a few moments earlier and Sebastian came back into Ciel's study.

"The culprit Trikster has been taken care of. Is there anything else you require tonight, my Lord?"

"No, that is all. We will depart for the manor the day after tomorrow. See to the arrangements."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said with a bow, and left.

~6-9~

_My dear Ciel,_

_If you are truly worthy of your station then I am most likely either in the custody of Scotland Yard or dead. I surely hope it was death that awaited me. You see before you my fifth and last victim. I assure you that regardless of what I may have admitted, I did not enjoy having to kill these people. They were merely there at the wrong time and I had no choice. It was only you I wanted to truly kill, to mangle with my sickle and watch you bleed. Why? Just because you are the Queen's watchdog. Just because you have this reputation that exceeds the vast majority of others. To have put an end to you and the Phantomhive reign would have left me as a villain worthy of stories; a name for myself amongst the history of London. I knew this was impossible and yet I was consumed by this desire. So as a reward, I left you with one last special treat to celebrate the holiday. Enjoy~_

_Trikster_

The next morning, a man had been found dead in an alley near where Ciel's house sat. It had been the most gruesome of the murders with his body having been cut to shreds, his limbs hacked almost off and his face carved like a jack o' lantern. On the walls next to the body stood a message in the man's blood: Happy Halloween.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	16. A Bedtime Tale

A/N: After trick or treating with his father, Ciel asks for a spooky bed time story before he has to go to bed.

* * *

**A Bedtime Tale**

Jack O' Lanterns lined the street as kids ran about from door to door, getting candy and wearing costumes of all kinds. Halloween was finally here and the excitement was felt by everyone. Including little Ciel Phantomhive as he walked with his father. They had already gone down the whole street and even the next one before it grew late and they had to make their way home. The Phantomhive family always came into London for Halloween so Ciel could go trick of treating.

Making their way inside, they heard the dog begin to bark and Ciel was attacked with kisses and licks, laughing as he tried to push him down. They went into the parlor and there was his mom, waiting for them to get back. She gave a smile and Ciel ran to give her a hug.

"I gots lots of candy, mommy!" Ciel exclaimed, a huge grin taking up his small face.

"Really? Well, let's see it then," she said and sat down on the ground as the pail was emptied onto the floor. 'Wow, you did get a lot. Let's make sure it's all safe though, okay?"

Ciel nodded his head and went through the candy with his mother, making sure it was all unopened while his father sat in a chair, watching the pair contently. When it was clear that none of it was bad, Ciel ate a few pieces of chocolate and then put the rest back into his pail.

"It's getting late, Ciel. We should get you ready for bed," he father said and stood, helping up his wife in the process.

The three made their way into Ciel's bedroom and helped him to get into his pajamas before tucking him in. They each gave him a kiss and had gone to turn out the light before Ciel stopped them.

"Tell me a story? One that is scary!" he asked, excitement noticeable in his big eyes.

"Hmm, are you sure you want a scary one?" his father asked, pulling up a chair for him as his wife sat on the bed.

"Yeah! I want one that is Halloweeny!"

"Alright. Listen closely," his father said and Ciel sat up to listen to his tale.

~6-9~

_It was a dark, foggy night as children made their way from house to house, trick or treating. There was laughter and excitement as everyone enjoyed the holiday. However, there was one house on the street that scared everyone. It sat there, at the end of the street and was surrounded by dead trees. It was quite an old house and it seemed to be falling apart with its tattered shutters and rundown porch. No one liked to go near the house for the fear that it was haunted. It was said that anyone who went in would never been seen again, taken by whatever lived in that house if not the very house itself. _

_A group of kids that had been gathering candy stood outside the old, wrought iron gate as they looked up at the house. It had gotten late and the fog added to the eerie feeling of the house as the cold wind chilled them. One of the kids pushed someone through the gate._

"_A dare is a dare. Go," the kid whispered, looking around to see if anyone was out and finding no one._

_The kid looked at them, a bit frightened but he had accepted the dare so he slowly made his way up the walkway. The fog didn't allow him to see where he was stepping and the wind made the dead trees and shrubs creak and rustle. When he got to the stairs, they creaked loudly as he stepped up to the porch. He turned around to look at his friends but they had gone. _

"_Guys?" he yelled in a whisper, his voice the only thing he could hear. _

_Looking at the door, he took a deep breath and knocked on it, waiting to see if someone would answer. A strange creaking noise began to fill the silence as the door slowly opened before him. He took a tentative step forward and peered into a dark entryway. He opened the door and stepped in before the door closed shut with a bang behind him. He had jumped and turned to look at it before he looked back into the house. A corridor had become lit with a series of candles sitting in wall scones covered in webs. Spiders hung from them and seemed to watch him as he made his way down the corridor. _

_At the end, a door led into a well lit and quite lavish dining hall. It was a serious contrast to the rest of the bleak house and he looked about nervously, seeing if anyone was there. He saw no one, though, but he did notice that the table was set up for one at the head of the table. He walked over to it and admired the expensive looking china. Just as he was about to touch the setting, a creak sounded behind him and he turned to see a man dressed as a butler standing there._

"_Hello, my Lord. You are quite late for supper, I must say. Please, have a seat," he said politely, walking over and pulling the chair out._

_The kid looked him over, from his jet black hair to his almost red eyes. It was quite weird and he had to wonder if perhaps the man had the wrong kid. He sat down anyways and watched as the cup was filled with water. He looked at the man again and felt terrified._

"_I think you have the wrong person," the kid managed to squeak out._

"_I should hope not. What sort of butler would I be if I could not tell one child from the next?" was his reply and he gave a wicked grin before turning to a cart and setting a plate of food before him. "I hope this lamb is to your liking. I have created an accompanying strawberry sauce and a side of basil mashed potatoes. Please enjoy."_

_The kid looked at the plate and then back at the butler. Should he really trust the strange man who obviously thought he was someone else? Also, what if the food was poisoned? Maybe this man was why so many people before had never come out. If he had been the cause, then where were the bodies? The man gave a sigh and lowered his head to stare right into the boy's._

"_You really don't recall, do you? Well, tis a pity. I would have hoped that the next time you came here that your memory would be back. No matter," he said and cleared the plate setting before leaving the room._

_The boy took this chance to make his escape and went through the nearest door and down an unknown corridor. He didn't know where the exit was but as he drew nearer to a room, he heard whimpering. He saw that the door was open and went in to be frozen in fear. His friends were there and all of them were hanging from shackles with cloth tied around their mouths. He backed up but he found that there was someone in his way._

"_I see you have met your friends. I took the liberty of showing them the highest quality service available from one such as yourself, Ciel."_

"_How do you know my name?" Ciel asked, fear causing his voice to shake._

"_Well, I am your butler. Of course I should know the name of the one for which I am employed. Ciel Phantomhive, the last remaining heir to the Phantomhive fortune and the owner of this estate. For some time now you have been suffering from amnesia and I had hoped it would have gone by now," the butler said casually, purposefully. _

"_Wait, my last name isn't Phantomhive! The Phantomhives were a family of vampires!" the kid exclaimed, scared and yet confused as some of the words rang in his head, seeming familiar._

"_Well, of course. As are you, if only you would recall."_

"_Then tell me your name! I demand to know it if this is all true."_

"_Spoken like the true master. I am Sebastian Michaelis, your demon butler contracted to you for the rest of eternity as was the agreement when your family was slaughtered by vampire hunters."_

_The boy's eyes snapped open as it seemed a damn of memories broke free. The butler, Sebastian, had spoken the truth and now he could recall everything, even how he had told Sebastian to make him lose his memory and seal his vampire half so he could lure his parent's killers to him. Ciel turned to face his "friends" and it was then that he knew that he was about to accomplish his goal: killing those close to the ones who had killed his family. The shackled kids whimpered as they tried to free themselves of the shackles._

"_Of course. Sebastian, I do believe we both shall be granted a wondrous meal this night," he said and descended on his friends as he drained them dry. _

_Sebastian merely grinned as he watched his young master fulfill his revenge, sweetening the intoxicating scent of the soul he was sure to delight in consuming._

_~6-9~_

"After that night, the house had been taken over by the neighborhood as they searched for the kids. They only ever found their dead bodies and Ciel and Sebastian had disappeared. No one knew of Sebastian and they mourned the loss over Ciel and his friends. The end," his father said and gave Ciel a pat on his head.

"Another! Another!" Ciel exclaimed, giving a yawn and rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe some other time, sweetie. It is way past your bedtime. Try to get some rest," his mother said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before tucking him in.

"Good night, mommy. Good night, dad," he said sleepily as he settled under his blankets and fell asleep.

"Good night, Ciel. We love you."

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


	17. Halloween in Wonderland

A/N: What is this strange world Ciel finds himself in? Is he dreaming? If so, how can he escape this weird place?

* * *

**Halloween in Wonderland**

Ciel awoke with a start to find himself sitting on a bench in the garden. He gave a shiver as a cold, bitter wind blew and wondered why the devil he was outside. He looked around and noted the way the trees twisted about irregularly and he gave a frown. Had Finny destroyed the garden once again? He wouldn't put it past him as he had done so before, the useless gardener.

He stood and gave a small stretch before he began to walk down the winding path. He didn't quite remember the path being so windy and furthermore, it was leading him away from the house. Rather annoyed, he turned to head back but found that a dense fog kept him from seeing where he had come from, he could only see ahead of him.

Figuring he could always call Sebastian should any trouble arise, he followed the path into a dense thicket of the forest, the twisted limbs of the trees seemingly grasping for him as he walked. One had managed to tear his coat and he swore he could hear laughter. He looked around before frowning angrily and continued on.

He walked for what seemed like more than just a few minutes to his house when he saw a figure up ahead. He squinted but the fog had started to creep its way slowly in front of him. All he could make out was the distinct form of a man in black and were those bunny ears? He couldn't be sure until the form had turned to the side and he was able to see that those were bunny ears and the man looked strangely like Sebastian, looking at a glinting pocket watch. There was no doubt about it that the man just had to be Sebastian but why was he wearing those awful ears?

"Sebastian! What the devil are you doing out here? Why am I not in my study?" he demanded as he began to near the butler.

Before he could get too close, the butler turned to him and he could see his red glowing eyes piercing the fog, a twisted grin on his features. It actually sent shivers down his spine but he would be damned if he showed fear to his own butler. The man may be a demon but he was contacted to serve Ciel until his revenge was complete and that included making sure he didn't get hurt or worse.

"My Lord, you are very late. This just won't do," he said, the words echoing in the silent fog before he turned and disappeared.

"Hey, wait!"

Ciel ran the remainder of the distance only to find a rather large tree in the way that Sebastian had gone. Did he go through it? Ciel quickly shook his head at the absurdity before walking around it to inspect it, expecting his butler to be just on the other side. However, as he placed his hand on the trunk and made his way around, he felt himself fall into a large hole and continued to fall!

It seemed to go on forever as he yelled, flashes of orange and candlelight flying past him as he fell. Bats could be heard screeching as they flew up past him and he even saw pumpkins and was that a black cat he saw curled up on some large pumpkin? It couldn't be, he tried to reason with himself as he stopped his screaming to see that he was coming rather close to an orange and black checkered floor. At the rate he was falling he was bound to break a few bones if not worse. Before he could cry out, his body began to slow its rapid decent until he only gave a small thud on the hard floor, landing on his rear quite painfully.

Standing up, he looked around at the dark, twisted room. Scones with brightly lit candles curved with the roundness of the room, a dome for walls with the hole clearly seen in the middle. He looked up and gave a frown that he could see the night sky above him in what did not seem as quite as long a fall as it had been.

A small chuckle came from behind him and he turned around quickly to see his butler standing by a rather large door the dwarfed that side of the domed room. He gave a frown and crossed his arms angrily.

"What is so funny?"

"Was my Lord frightened by the fall?" he asked and Ciel could swear he saw amusement in those red eyes.

"Absolutely not. Now explain why it is that I am here and why the bloody hell are you wearing those bunny ears?" he demanded and stood neared his butler.

"Why, my Lord, have you forgotten your appointment? Such a shame," he said and took another look at the pocket watch. "At this rate you shall be late. No matter, at least you have put on appropriate clothing now."

Ciel gave him a drool stare before glancing down at his appearance. He gave a surprised cry as he saw that he was not wearing his clothes from earlier. Instead, he was in a rather girlish outfit. The outfit was black and orange striped and his shorts puffed out at the bottom, black stockings covering his legs. His shirt had puffed sleeves that were short and a bat cravat was around his neck. An apron completed the look and held the image of a pumpkin, its wicked grin stretched over the puffiness of the shorts.

He looked up to question his butler but instead found him to be missing, again. Instead, there was now a mirror that showed that there was more to his outfit than he had originally thought. He had black bat wings coming from his back and his eye patch was also shaped like a pumpkin. Then to finally complete the look, a small hat adorned his head that had a black veil covering the right half of his head and face.

Ciel was just flabbergasted as he saw himself. How had his clothes changed so drastically and without him knowing? It was enough to both infuriate him and make him curious. If only he knew where his butler had gone… He saw that the large door was still there and tried to open it. He gave a frown when he realized it was locked and turned to look around for another way to get out. The frown only deepened when he saw that a small table now stood in the center of the room. _When the bloody hell had that gotten there?_

Figuring it was just best to not think too much on it, he walked over and saw a small key and a bottle that had a tag on it. He held the key in his hand, its size smaller than his own pinky before looking at the tag on the bottle: Drink me. Ciel scoffed at it and could scarcely believe it. Did anyone really think he would drink from some strange bottle just because it told him too? Apparently so if it was here but he ignored that and instead looked at the small key. It was much too small to fit the lock on the large door and there were no other doors around. That is, until he saw that a small door was built into the large one towards the bottom.

He kneeled down and tried to open it but the key was too small to grasp and he was too large to even fit through it even if it did open. That was when he looked at the bottle in his hand and gave a sigh. Nothing made sense anymore and so, he opened the bottle and took a drink. Immediately his surroundings began to get larger, including the door! At least, that was his first thought before he realized that the room hadn't gotten larger but that he had gotten smaller! He looked around and just shook his head.

"I have got to be dreaming," he muttered as he put the key in the lock and turned it.

A click rang out and he happily opened the door before he stood, frozen in shock at what he saw. While the room had been relatively normal, what was on the other side of the door was far from it. Twisted trees stood about darkly as fog licked at the base of the trunks. Pumpkins of all sizes, including large than himself were everywhere and even some were growing from the bloody trees! Not to mention the fact that everything was bathed in night and even lit candles seemed to grow from the trees. A soft breeze blew about and he could see that spider webs lived between the branches of the deformed trees. In fact, everything seem to be covered in cobwebs and was something howling in the distance?

Ciel really didn't want to stand there and find out as he followed the only lit path before him. He looked about as cats seemed to hiss and retreat and bats flew about. The plant life seemed to be alive and was just as twisted as the trees. He almost tripped over something that felt like a tree root but when he looked, nothing was there. He gave an irritated growl and continued on the path that seemed to be getting wider the more he walked down it.

He began to see a few lights ahead that were able to pierce the now dense fog. However, he began to hear a strange cackling noise and he was sure he recognized that voice. He couldn't place it though as he continued to walk and kept an eye out for anyone. He heard rustling behind him and turned to check it out before turning back around only to jump as he saw Grell, dressed as some sort of purple striped cat but with his usual white shirt, vest (unbuttoned) and pants that ended a few inches below his knees. He wore purple and pink striped stockings that matched a long scarf around his neck, a tail and a pair of cat ears in his red hair. His shoes had pink fluff around the tops and he was also wearing a similarly striped bow around his neck that was like the scarf and rest of the outfit.

"Grell, what are you doing here? In fact, where is here?" Ciel demanded and tried to ignore the fact that Grell was not really one of the few people he would want to see.

"Oh~? You do not know? Why that is most inconvenient," he said, a wicked purr in his voice. "At least, inconvenient for you~"

"I do not have time for your games. Are you going to tell me where I am or not?"

"Maybe~ It all depends on which 'where' you mean. Do you mean the 'where' at the end of this road or the 'where' above you? Or perhaps you would like to know where you came from or where you are even standing right now. Pick wisely for depending on which you do determines whether you find the place where all the wheres are contained."

Ciel couldn't stand it as Grell spoke, having already become irritated of the redhead's presence. He didn't have time to play any of his silly games but it seemed as if the other didn't care. What made it worse that he wasn't sure which to choose. He wanted to know where he was headed but knowing exactly in what world he was in was also something he wanted to know.

"Just tell me already, god dammit! Or I swear I will make sure you end up somewhere more unpleasant than this," he threatened instead of picking apart the damned riddle.

"Well that is just no fun," he pouted and crossed his arms as is put out his bottom lip. "Fine. You are in Wonderland, my dear Ciel. It also just so happens to be Halloween so all the spooks are about. Might want to be careful~"

After he spoke, Grell seemed to disappear into the fog and he called out to him to wait before he completely disappeared. Well, now he was thoroughly annoyed. Wonderland? What the hell was Wonderland and how did he even end up in such a bizarre world? Deciding he should continue on the path, he began to walk as the fog began to clear up and the lights from before became brighter.

He entered a small clearing that was decorated with black and orange streamers hanging from the trees, pumpkin lit on the ground and in the trees, large standing candlestick holders placed about and a large table set out in the middle of the clearing. The candles and pumpkins cast an eerie orange glow on the white cloth and the mixed matched tableware. It seemed that he had come upon a party as he saw Claude dressed as some sort of hare, Ronald as a mouse, Sebastian still in the ridiculous bunny attire, Undertaker dressed like some sort of mad hatter, Grell purring as he lie on Madam Red's lap, who was dressed like some sort of Queen of Hearts and even Lau was there with Ran Mao, with Lau as a smoking caterpillar and Ran Mao as a flower sitting on his toadstool with him.

The sight was really one to see as he stood there before all heads turned to him. He gulped as he wondered just what he should do before Sebastian came up to him and bowed. Ciel just looked at his oddly and the rest of the people as well.

"Welcome, my Lord. It appears that you came here on time," he said and gave a grin as he ushered him to a seat at the opposite end of the table from the Undertaker.

"What exactly is going on?" Ciel demanded, sitting down only so it wouldn't be apparent that his nerves were rather frazzled.

"You still do not know? How disappointing. I thought it would become apparent that you are dreaming. I had hoped that you would wake by now but apparently not," Sebastian said and shook his head as Ciel just gaped at him.

So he was dreaming? Of course it all made sense but then why couldn't he wake up? He certainly didn't enjoy the fact that he was dreaming and he tried to recalled how it even came about that he was dreaming of such a place. He remembered sitting in his study and Lizzie had come over. She had left a book for him to read that he hadn't wanted to read but then he started to. He just couldn't remember what it was and it was highly aggravating.

"How do I wake up then if I am dreaming?"

"Is that what you really want, my Lord? To wake up?" Sebastian asked as he brought his face close to Ciel's.

"Of course it is! Who would want to stay in such a weird place?"

Ciel watched as Sebastian gave a wicked grin and brought Ciel close to him in an embrace. He had cried out in surprise and tried to push himself but Sebastian held him fast. His heart was beating rapidly and he wondered what Sebastian was doing. It became apparent though when he felt the demon's lips brush against his own in a kiss and his eyes went wide.

~6-9~

Ciel jumped as he awoke from his dream to find himself sitting in the chair of his study, the book Lizzie had left sitting open on the desk. Sebastian stood off to the side and had a rather wicked smirk on his face. He wondered if perhaps Sebastian knew exactly what he had been dreaming. It was preposterous though and he shoved that thought from his mind as he stretched and stood.

"Did you have a pleasant nap, my Lord?"

"I wouldn't call it that. It was rather weird and quite irritating," he said and looked at the title of the book and frowned: Alice in Wonderland.

"I am sure not all of it was bad. After all, that kiss had been quite enjoyable, wouldn't you say?" he asked and Ciel knew his face was flushed.

The bastard knew exactly what had happened. He cursed his luck and licked his lips a bit nervously and realized that they felt wet and maybe a bit swollen. His cheeks flushed more as he realized that Sebastian must have kissed him in his sleep to wake him up! The devil would pay dearly for that. He sent a sharp glare at him and frowned.

"You will refrain from ever doing that again. If I need to be woken up then do so by other means than that," he ordered and huffed out of the room.

Sebastian merely grinned and followed his master. If only Ciel knew just what he would be getting himself into the next time he fell asleep and needed awakening. It would surely prove to be most entertaining and enjoyable for the both of them. Either way, it was Halloween and soon enough Ciel would have to entertain a few guests for a dinner being held in merely an hour.

"Of course, my Lord," he told him as he followed him. "Dinner should be done within the hour and the guests should arrive in about half an hour."

"Then come get me then," Ciel said and closed the door to his bedroom in the demon's face, making him smirk.

"As you wish, my Lord," he said with a bow and turned to get everything ready for this would prove a most entertaining dinner event indeed.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters are the sole property of Yana Toboso and select affiliates. I claim no such rights and make no profit from these stories.


End file.
